Encuentros De Un pasado Doloroso Que Hieren El Alma
by HussyKitten
Summary: Aunque todo indicaba que las cosas marchaban bien, entre el Arcobaleno, Reborn y el guardián del trueno, Lambo, estaba a punto de aparecer en la vida de ambos amantes un personaje que tal vez podría empezar a rebelar algunos de los secretos que guardaba con tanto fervor el asesino. Y tal vez también...…destruir su unión para siempre.


**Chicos lamentó no poder tenerla lista, pero es que aun me faltan algunos "detalles" (si detalles muy calientes) por terminar. En cuanto tenga la idea clara en mi loca cabecita subiré lo poco que falto. Se que suena loca la historia, pero siempre que veo a Reborn buscó una razón por la que sea tan frío, por lo cual supuse que un pasado trágico sería perfecto para él. En fin, no les daré más detalles, espero que disfruten la historia y puedan darme su opinión. ^^**

_**Relatos Volgola (Yaoi)**_

**Encuentros de un pasado doloroso que hieren el alma…(Reborn x Lambo):**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el último incidente entre el joven guardián de la tormenta, y el hitman de la familia Vongola, Reborn, pero aunque todo indicaba que las cosas marchaban bien, estaba a punto de aparecer en la vida de ambos amantes un personaje que tal vez podría empezar a rebelar algunos de los secretos que guardaba con tanto fervor el arcobaleno. Y tal vez también…destruir su unión para siempre.

Lambo se comenzó a despertar lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y como normalmente ocurría después de estar con Rebonr, adolorido. Cuando se dio la vuelta sobre las mantas para palpar el lado de la cama donde dormía el arcobaleno, no se sorprendió al sentir las mantas frías, por la ausencia del ardiente y fuerte cuerpo. Con un suspiro se incorporó de la cama, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, al tiempo que parpadeaba tratando de despertarse por completo.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras Lambo, es increíble que te hayas pasado toda la maldita mañana en la cama, como si no tuvieses ningún deber que cumplir.-la voz sedosa y tranquila del mayor resonó en la tranquilidad del cuarto, haciendo que el oji-verde pegara un bote por la sorpresa. Él había supuesto que el mayor ya se habría ido hace rato, pero por lo que pudo notar al darse la vuelta y fijarse en la silueta del mayor apoyada en la ventana, era que tenía una toalla puesta alrededor de las caderas como si recién hubiese salido de bañar. Normalmente sucedía que como el arcobaleno no dormía mucho, pasado un tiempo se despertaba y comenzaba a arreglar, pero al parecer hoy no había tenido tanta prisa por salir, sino que al contrario se había quedado únicamente con la toalla del baño envolviendo su cintura. Por lo que podía notar el menor, el cuerpo del mayor llevaba ya tiempo que se había secado, así que era probable que hace ya tiempo que hubiese salido de bañar.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Lambo con voz algo pastosa por el sueño, y sin estar del todo acostumbrado a ver a Reborn como sin nada frente a él, cubierto únicamente por una simple toalla de baño. Quizás sonase extraño, pero el pudor le ganaba al joven Bovino cada vez que estaba en compañía de su amante, lo cual era una locura considerando todo lo que pasaba entre ellos a puerta cerrada. Envolviendo una sábana alrededor de su torso, dejo que un leve sonrojo colorease sus mejillas.

-Podemos resumirlo a que haz dormido más de diez horas, y para quitarte la duda son las tres de la tarde, así que se podría decir que haz dormido como una linda princesa ¿o me equivoco?-arqueando una ceja, el arcobaleno observo a su joven amante con un deje de burla en la mirada ante su leve sonrojo. Con un suspiro aburrido, el mayor froto intencionalmente su pecho, como si quisiera quitar una sensación de incomodidad, aunque lo que en verdad deseaba era ver como se ponía Lambo, y la forma en que sus mejillas adquirían ese delicioso tono rosado por la vergüenza. Esos eran los pequeños detalles que le encantaban al mayor; poder hacer que el chico reaccionara a él con casi cualquiera cosa, ya fuese un beso, una caricia, una indirecta, una mirada, o un simple roce. Todo eso lo ponía a cien, haciendo que su instinto de dominación explotara en su sistema como una bomba de tiempo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y casi lobuna, apareció en los labios de Reborn, al notar como el joven guardián tragaba saliva y se removía incomodo en las mantas. Reborn estaba seguro que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando deprisa, y con lentitud se fue acercando a la cama, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Sin pudor alguno se zafó la toalla antes de quedar frente al menor, dejando al descubierto un miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse, y vaya forma de hacerlo. Dándole una sonrisa de medio lado al muchacho que yacía sobre la cama pasmado y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, el asesino se trepo en la cama y estiro un brazo para quitarle las sabanas que cubrían el torso desnudo de Lambo. Tragando saliva nuevamente, el menor se reusó por un momento, hasta que con un suave tirón a modo de demanda y orden, el arcobaleno logro hacer que el chico soltar la cobija.

-Se buen chico y tal vez te permita descansar mañana, y si esa idea no te motiva lo suficiente, entonces hare que goces como nunca, pero solo si obedeces.-con el paso del tiempo, Reborn había aprendido que la manera en que ambos funcionaban a la hora de estar en la cama era simple; Lambo luchaba en un principio, el mayor se lo permitía solo por algunos instantes, y luego hacía que su lado sumiso quedara libre, dándole paso al lado dominante y animal de Reborn. Y eso estaba bien, les funcionaba, lo disfrutaban, y en verdad era algo que ocasionaba en los dos, placeres inigualables.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas de Lambo, el mayor comenzó a frotar con suavidad su pecho, soltando algunos roncos ronroneos provenientes de su pecho.

-Eso es Lambo, fácil y bueno, tal como te gusta…-unas palabras que afirmaban los hechos que se hacían presentes, pero que también mostraban la forma en que el mayor trabajaba el cuerpo de su amante.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en verdad buenas para ambos, pero de pronto un golpe en la puerta hizo que Lambo tuviera que contener el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, haciendo que el mayor a su vez gruñera con fastidio. Acercándose para lamer el cuello del joven guardián, Reborn se puso en pie con molestia, decidido a darle una lección al que lo estuviese interrumpiendo, a menos que tuviese una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Acercándose a la puerta, con la toalla envuelta en su caderas nuevamente, el arcobaleno abrió la puerta topándose con Gokudera, el cual estaba claro no había querido verlo de esta forma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, y más vale que sea importante a no ser que quieras tener una fiesta conmigo, de la cual jamás te vas a olvidar.-su voz era une mezcla entre fastidio y una total brusquedad.

Claro que era una amenaza, y por supuesto que esto ponía de nervios al guardián de la tormenta, pero tenía que ir a buscar a Reborn por orden de Tsunayoshi, así que apelando a toda su calma trago saliva y se dirigió al otro.

-Reborn-san el jefe necesita hablar con usted urgentemente, dice que es acerca de una llamada que recibió hoy, y que era para usted.-suspirando, el peli-platiado se dijo así mismo que debía tratar de controlar sus nervios al estar en presencia de Reborn.

-¿Una llamada? ¿Me interrumpiste por una jodida llamada? ¿Acaso es un chiste?-en verdad estaba fastidiado, y no era para menos. Que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba atendiendo asuntos en verdad importantes con su amante, y solo por una puerca e inútil llamada, lo hastiaba.

-Lamento molestarlo Reborn-san, pero como le dije el Décimo me pidió que lo viniera a buscar ya que era urgente, creo que dijo algo sobre que el que lo había llamado se llama emm… Desmond Sin.-el guardián de la tormenta no esperaba la reacción del mayor, la cual lo hizo sorprenderse; el cuerpo de Reborn se tensó, sus labios se aplanaron, y sus ojos brillaron de una mianera que nunca había visto, a excepción de cuando estaba con el joven guardián del rayo.

-¿Estás seguro que ese era el nombre?-su voz sonaba rasposa, peligrosa, y si no lo conocieran bien, hasta desesperada.

-Sí claro, eso fue lo que me dijo el jefe, Reborn, que el que había marcado a la mansión buscándote era Desmo…-la puerta fue cerrada en su cara antes de que el mayor entrara con rapidez a su cuarto.-…Desmond Sin…-soltando un suspiro el peli-plateado decidió mejor irse y esperar a que el arcobaleno fuera al encuentro con su jefe. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de juntas, para informarle al peli-castaño de que ya le había avisado al asesino sobre el mensaje que le mando, se quedó pensando algo preocupado por la reacción del otro. Jamás había visto que los ojos del mayor brillaran con esa intensidad, a excepción de cuando estaba con el joven Bovino, y el hecho de que otra persona, de la que ninguno de ellos sabía nada, provocara una reacción de esa magnitud en Reborn, no le traía buena espina.

Antes de entrar a la oficina donde se reunían todos los guardianes, se quedó viendo el cielo por una de las ventanas, observando como el sol se había ocultado, y en su lugar había aparecido una gran cantidad de nubes, las cuales comenzaban a tronar azotando el cielo, y dando señales de que algo malo se avecinaba, algo malo en verdad.

Reborn había dejado a Lambo sin siquiera decirle nada, simplemente había entrado al cuarto y se había arreglado con rapidez, olvidando por completo la presencia del menor, quien solo atino a observarlo con un toque de confusión en la mirada. Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando sabía que Desmond estaba vivo. Habían pasado más años de los que podía recordar, antes de que escuchara ese nombre, y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, los recuerdos comenzaron a embargarlo…

* * *

**_27 de junio (Verano de 1912):_******

**El joven Reborn no tendría más de dieciséis años, y como siempre una sonrisa divertida se marcaba en su rostro mientras corría por el patio de la casa de sus padres. Era un joven inmensamente feliz, y lo tenía todo; fortuna, hogar, una familia, pero sobre todo amor; el amor de sus padres.**

**-Reborn ven aquí hijo, es hora de que entres para comenzar a recoger tus cosas e irte donde los Vongola a entrenar, con un poco más de práctica superaras a los demás alumnos del complejo que tienen los Vongola. Incluso a los más antiguos.-la voz varonil y a la vez amable de su padre resonó en las afueras de la mansión donde vivían, haciendo que el joven de una belleza increíble, y ojos dorados se diera la vuelta y corriera hacia su progenitor con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.**

**-Padre ¿en verdad crees que podre ser un mafioso tan bueno como tú?-el joven le pregunto al mayor con una sonrisa llena de emoción, ante la perspectiva de que en poco tiempo se volviese un gran guerrero igual que su padre.**

**-Por supuesto que si hijo mío, ahora entra a la casa para prepararte y que puedas ir a entrenar al complejo Vongola. Anda, corre y ve a comer con tú madre.-con un gesto de inmenso cariño el padre del joven acarició sus cabellos color azabache, y le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que se fuera, sin importarle que el muchacho ya no fuese más un niño. A lo cual el joven respondió corriendo de regreso a la imponente mansión que era su hogar, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro.**

**Una vez que llego a su casa subió a su habitación, y se cambió para estar listo e irse a entrenar donde los Vongola con ayuda del jefe de la familia, conocido como Primmo.**

**-¿Hijo estás listo para bajar a comer?-la voz dulce y llena de calidez que tenía su madre, sonó desde fuera, haciendo que el joven terminara de recoger algunas cosas, incluida sus armas para el entrenamiento. Una vez que todo quedo preparado para que después de comer se fuera donde los Vongola, el muchacho salió de su habitación y le sonrío a su madre, abrazando sus pequeños hombros y avanzando con ella para bajar las escaleras.**

**Al poco rato de que él y su madre habían terminado de comer, la puerta principal se abrió, dándole paso a su padre y a uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia. Desmond Sin. Heredero de la familia Sin y su compañero de aventuras.**

**-¿Hijo adivina quién vino?-la voz amable de su padre fue seguida por la dura de Valentine Sin, padre de Desmond y mejor amigo de Antony, nombre del padre del joven Reborn. **

**-¡Desmond!-el muchacho emocionado, corrió a estrechar la mano con su mejor amigo, el cual al igual que él tenía el cabello negro azabache, pero en lugar de cargar con un par de patillas, tenía el pelo rizado y los ojos azul turquesa. Desmond era menor a Reborn, pero aun así el joven era feliz en su compañía.**

**-Reborn, me da tanto gusto verte amigo.-la voz suave del otro joven hizo que Reborn sonriera revoloteando los cabellos del otro chico. Con una diferencia de siete años, el otro pequeño era un niño de apenas nueve años, que parecía el hermano pequeño del otro muchacho, pero en verdad eran los mejores amigos que alguien pudiese conocer.**

**-Es un gusto verte Mary.-con una sonrisa misteriosa, el padre de Desmond saludo a la madre de Reborn, quien para no ser la misma jovencita con la que se casó el padre del muchacho peli-negro, seguía siendo inmensamente hermosa.**

**-Amigo si no te conociera diría que le estas coqueteando a mi mujer.-soltando una risa ronca, Antony se acercó para besar con dulzura a su esposa y después acercarse a su hijo, para palmear su espalda.- ¿Estás listo para que te lleve a entrenar hijo?**

**-Por supuesto que si padre, soy el mejor ¿recuerdas?-con el orgullo de todo un hombre plasmado en sus palabras, dejo que todos los ahí presentes se rieran ante lo dicho por el joven. Todos a excepción de Valentine, quien ahora observaba al chico, con una mirada entrecerrada, casi como si lo estudiase.**

**-Bien pues es hora de partir, vamos hijo te acompañare a la mansión Vongola.- Antony palmeo de nuevo la espalda de su hijo, y le sonrío con un gran orgullo.**

**-Padre creo que estoy lo suficientemente mayor como para poder irme yo solo.-había un pequeño toque de fastidio, pero también de alegría en su voz, haciendo que tanto su madre como su progenitor rieran.**

**-De acuerdo gran hombre, despídete de tú madre y márchate antes de que se te haga más tarde.-sonriendo le dio un gran abrazo a su descendiente, antes de permitir que este se separara de él y se acercara junto a su madre para besar su mejilla con inmenso amor.**

**-Hasta pronto hijo, cuídate.-los ojos color esmeralda de su madre se toparon con los suyos de un color dorado, antes de que besara su frente y le deseara suerte. Lentamente se apartaron y el joven se acercó al otro niño, para darle unos leves golpes en la espalda y alborotar sus cabellos.**

**-Nos vemos después Desmond, hasta pronto padre, hasta pronto madre.-al decir estas simples palabras se disponía a irse, pero antes de que pudiese continúa hacia el recibidor de la mansión e irse, una voz ronca y un tanto dura lo detuvo.**

**-Muchacho ¿no piensas despedirte de tú tío Valentine?-una sonrisa algo fría se marcaba en los labios del otro hombre, pero como Reborn sabía que Valentine era amigo de su padre, y le habían enseñado modales, muy a su pesar se acercó a estrechar levemente los hombros del mayor. Cuando se unieron en ese abrazo sintió una corriente que lo azoto pidiéndole a gritos apartarse de ese abrazo cargado de desafecto.**

**-Hasta luego ti…tío Valentine.-asiendo a copio de toda su fuerza, logro apartarse de ese abrazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su casa, dándole una última mirada a la mansión donde vivía con sus padres, y sonriéndole con inmenso amor a ambos. Levantando un brazo se despidió, observando a su dulce madre, con sus ojos cargados de amor, y a su fuerte y valeroso padre, con esos ojos cargados de orgullo.**

**Una vez que estuvo fuera y emprendió camino hacia el complejo Vongola, se dio una última vuelta observando su hogar, para de la nada sentir una punzada de temor, como si presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar. Negando con la cabeza metió su mano dentro de su saco, para sacar a león, su mascota quien siempre cargaba con él, regalo de su padre. Colocando al pequeño animal sobre su cabeza, el muchacho se marchó sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus padres, y a su hogar…**

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad el arcobaleno movió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos que pertenecían a otra época, a otro logar, y a otro joven del cual ya no quedaba nada. Con prisas siguió caminando para reunirse con los demás en la oficina de Tsuna, y poder saber más acerca de Desmosnd. Había pasado muchos años desde que lo vio por última vez, eso había sido antes de que lo maldijeran y se convirtiera en un bebé, pero ahora que sabría de él, tenía que verlo, no importaba que costase, tenía que verlo.

Pasados algunos minutos el mayor entro por la puerta de la oficina que pertenecía al peli-castaño, sin pedir permiso, únicamente deseando saber qué demonios pasaba.

-Ya estoy aquí Tsuna, ahora dime ¿cuándo, y cómo te llamo esa persona?-su mirada era intensa, ocasionando que el Jefe lo viese extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Hoy en la mañana mientras hacía un papeleo junto con Gokudera y Hibari, el teléfono de la mansión sonó, y cuando fui a contestar una voz suave me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Cuando le pregunte su nombre, en un principio no quiso decirme, así que le dije que si no me decía quién era entonces colgaría, por lo tanto después de que se mantuviera en silencio algunos momentos, accedió a decirme quien era. Lo único que me dijo antes de colgar fue que "Mi nombre es Desmond Sin, Reborn me conoce, y sabe de quien se trata, dígale que lo llame", una vez que termino de decirme eso, me colgó el teléfono. Así que ahora te pregunto, ¿quién es ese tal Desmond?

Antes de que Reborn pudiese decirle a Tsuna que no se metiera, y ante el silencio de todos y cada uno de los miembros que pertenecían a la familia, una voz suave sonó haciendo que todos se quedaran impactados por lo que veían. Justo en la entrada de la puerta había un chico de casi la misma edad que Lambo, y con las mismas características físicas, a excepción de los ojos, y la forma de vestir.

-Yo soy Desmond Sin, un placer conocerlos familia Vongola.-sus ojos de un color turquesa intenso recorrieron la sala entera hasta detenerse en Reborn y sonreírle de una manera igual a que si fuese el reencuentro de dos viejos amantes.

Por su parte Tsuna no sabía si gritar, o ponerse a maldecir en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. No sabía quién era ese muchacho, pero era más que obvio que conocía a Reborn, lo que no le gustaba es que había más de lo que se dejaba ver a simple vista, además de que sospechaba que la llegada de ese muchacho no traería nada bueno. Y como sus sospechas lo confirmaban las cosas pasaron de preocupantes a casi destructoras, cuando el joven que recién había llegado se acercó a un Reborn claramente enmudecido, y sin decir nada lo beso en los labios. Si antes había habido silencio, claramente la tensión y el enmudecimiento de todos se podrían cortar fácilmente con una navaja.

Tsuna debía intervenir ahora, antes de que las cosas empeoraran y no pudiesen solucionarse, porque estaba seguro que esto no terminaría bien. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiese acercarse solo unos pasos al centro de atención de la habitación, que eran Reborn y el otro chico, la puerta de afuera se entreabrió dejándole ver al oji-verde quien veía la horrorosa escena frente a él, con el rostro translucido, los ojos abierto de par en par por el pavor, y brillosos por las lágrimas que seguro querrían caer. Haciendo que de igual forma el jefe Vongola entrase en pánico por la reacción del menor, ya que por alguna razón Reborn estaba respondiendo al beso del otro joven como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Lo que más hizo al peli-castaño desear gritar para detener a su ex-tutor, fue la forma en que Lambo enmudeció dándose cuenta del parecido que tenía con el otro muchacho, peor aún la forma en que su amante besaba al otro chico; igual que si hubiese algo más, algo aún más poderoso y duradero que lo que sentía Lambo por él.

Sin decir nada más, el joven guardián del trueno se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando con suavidad para poder irse de ahí lo antes posible. Así una vez que estuvo en su propia habitación se apoyó en la pared y cerro sus ojos por el miedo desgarrador que le infundio la presencia de ese muchacho, el cual estaba seguro había venido a destruirlo, y él ya no sabía si podría enfrentar esta batalla, porque mientras estuviese relacionada con el pasado del arcobaleno-y seguro que lo estaría-no podría hacer nada para enfrentarla. No cuando el otro jamás confiaría en él lo suficiente como para decirle que lo había vuelto el asesino, despiadado, y solitario que era ahora. Que lo había transformado en Reborn, el Hitman de la familia Vongola, y el hombre más frío que alguien podría conocer.

* * *

_**27 de junio (Verano de 1912):**_

** El joven Reborn supo que algo iba mal en el momento que comenzó a acercarse hacía su hogar, y pudo observar como desde la lejanía se veía una capa densa de humo, brotando cerca del bosque. Pero lo que confirmo sus miedos fue el sonido de gritos, y disparos provenientes del lugar donde vivía, y en el cual estaban sus padres. Con el alma en un hilo, el muchacho se olvidó de todo y corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho para llegar donde estaba su familia y saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero cuando por fin pudo ver su casa, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, el corazón se le destruyo, y embargo de pánico; la imponente fachada de lo que antes había sido una de las más finas y hermosas mansiones, ahora ardía lentamente, cubierta por una nube de humo que había ocasionado el fuego.**

**Todo, lo que una vez había sido su refugio ahora había desaparecido, sin importar cuantos intentos hicieran los hombres de su padre, con tal de extinguir el ardiente fuego, que empezaba a cubrir cada parte de los alrededores, persiguiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Sin detenerse un minuto más, el joven se acercó a la entrada de la casa, sin importarle las protestas de los que trabajaban ahí, decidido a entrar y salvar a sus padres. **

**-¡Joven no lo haga, ahí ya no hay nada que salvar!-uno de los capitanes de las filas de su padre se acercó y tomo del brazo a un desesperado Reborn, quien luchaba con todo por entrar.**

**-¡Déjame ir! ¡Te lo ordeno!-estaba tan furioso y angustiado que sabía que si ese hombre no lo soltaba, él lo mataría. Aunque eso no fue necesario cuando una bala cayó directo en la frente del otro hombre, haciendo que se quedara paralizado, antes de caer inerte sobre el piso.**

**Seguido de eso, una ráfaga de balas comenzó a atacar a cada miembro de su familia; soldados, mujeres, niños, trabajadores. Nadie quedaría de pie después de esa masacre, la cual el chico se propuso detener y hacer que el que había iniciado esto pagara. Quitándose el saco, el muchacho saco su arma y comenzó a dispararles a todos y cada uno de los hijos de puta que iban entrado hacia los terrenos de su hogar, como cucarachas invadiendo. Mientras sus rostros estaban cubiertos por una máscara que representaba a un demonio de la antigüedad. **

**Los ataques era brutales, y aunque el joven no era más que un simple muchacho de dieciséis años, peleo con fervor y hasta quedar completamente exhausto. Pero no era suficiente, no cuando cada vez entraban más y más atacantes, matando y destruyendo todo a su paso.**

**-¡No dejen nada en pie! ¡Mátenlos, mátenlos a todos!-la voz casi maniática de uno de los enemigos, que parecía ser el jefe de ahí, resonó en la cabeza del joven Reborn, haciendo que se diera la vuelta en un estado de odio y deseo de venganza, capaz de arrasar con todo.**

**-¡Hijo de puta, tú eres el responsable de todo esto!-la ira bullía a fuego lento dentro del chico, haciendo que se lanzara de lleno contra la voz de mando de esos malditos bastardos, atacándolo con todo lo que había aprendido por su padre. Comenzando una batalla a muerte, para destruir al responsable de que todo a su alrededor se destruyese lentamente.**

**-¡TE MATARÉ, JURO QUE LO HARÉ!-con esas palabras, el guerrero que el muchacho llevaba dentro de él, salió a flote, arrasando con cada enemigo que se cruzaba en su camino, hacia el capitán de las filas contrarias. Así, cuando por fin pudo llegar frente a su enemigo, el chico comenzó a pelear como un animal deseoso de sangre; con su pistola apuntó igual que un experto a todas las cucarachas que llegaban de todas partes, y las liquido al tiempo que atacaba a su actual contrincante.**

**-¡Deja de luchar muchacho, no me obligues a matarte! ¡Eres solo un mocoso que quiere ser un hombre, pero NO ERES NI DE CERCA LA CLASE DE PELEADOR QUE SOY YO!-con un movimiento ágil, el asesino ataco al chico, suponiendo que lo mataría al instante, pero llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al observar como el muchacho evadía cada ataque, con movimientos expertos, y le respondía a todas sus ofensivas igual que si fuese un profesional. Al principio el asesino no se preocupó, creyendo que el joven no duraría suficiente, pero conforme la batalla continuaba, el criminal fue retrocediendo, ya agotado. Sin embargo Reborn no pararía, Reborn se encargaría de liquidar a ese malnacido que había mandado atacar su familia. Así que con un movimiento suave, y a la vez firme de la muñeca, saco un cuchillo que llevaba dentro de su saco, y rápidamente se colocó tras el otro hombre, encajándole la afilada hoja en el pecho. Atravesando la piel, y dándole una estocada mortal.**

**-¡Esto es por mi hogar, por mis hombres, y por mis amigos, cabrón desgraciado!-gruñendo con suavidad, pronuncio estas últimas palabras junto al oído de su enemigo, empujándolo cuando vio que ya no era rival para él, al tiempo que limpiaba la brillante hoja de su cuchillo, en las ropas del otro. Con paso firme se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y buscar a su padre y madre, seguro de que seguían con vida, estando su progenitor ahí.**

**-Se…ah…sé a dónde te diriges muchacho…pero ya es tarde, muy tarde…mi señor debe de estar acabando con la vida de tú padre justo ahora…claro que creo que le irá mejor que a tú pobre madrecita…-con una sonrisa cruel, el asesino tosió un poco de sangre, y gimió en busca de aire, el cual ya faltaba poco para que se le agotase.**

**-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?-la voz fría y amenazante del muchacho sonó, mientras estaba dándole la espalda a ese bastardo. Y la ira crecía en él, tragando todo a su paso, e invadiendo su sistema. **

**-Nosotros…nosotros nos divertimos mucho con ella…antes de que papi llegara…y créeme, tú madre era toda una mujerzuela antes de que la matáramos…pero ahora tú papi también se…-sus burlonas palabras fueron acalladas, gracias al balazo que Reborn le dio, atravesando su boca, y silenciándolo para siempre.**

**-No te creo, y ahora así me gustas más…callado y sin poder soltar tú veneno…-su voz carecía de todo menos odio, e impulsado por las brutales palabras del otro hombre,-si es que a eso se le podía nombrar como hombre-Reborn volvió a reanudar su marcha en busca de sus padres, temiendo muy dentro de él, que las palabras del otro hubiesen sido ciertas. Pero nadie podría destruir a su padre ¿verdad? Él era invencible. Aunque el muchacho pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran así, ya que cuando logro entrar a su hogar que se encontraba en llamas aún, encontró los retazos del vestido que llevaba su madre en una de las esquinas que aún no habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego.**

**-¡Madre!-con el dolor lacerando dentro de él, Reborn se acercó corriendo al cuerpo mancillado y moribundo de su madre. Tomando el frágil cuerpo de la mujer que le había dado la vida entre sus brazos, el joven la abrazo llorando con fuerza, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su bello rostro; el cual ahora se encontraba manchado por el polvo, la tierra, y la sangre que sus heridas contenían.**

**-Mi…mi pobre hijo…-con una mano temblorosa, y las lágrimas corriendo por su fino rostro, la madre del joven estiro su mano, comenzando a acariciar la cara de su amado hijo. **

**-¡Madre, dime quien fue, dime quien te hizo esto para hacerlo pagar!-con el dolor marcado en sus facciones, el muchacho le rogo, y le imploro a su madre que dijera el nombre de quien había mandado a que le hicieran este daño. Pero la mujer ya estaba muy débil como para tan siquiera hablar, así que sin poder hacer nada más, miro con dolor y tristeza a su muchacho, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre, y la muerte envolviese su cuerpo.-¡Madre no me hagas esto, no me dejes! ¡Madre!-gritos de agonía y pena escapaban de la boca de Reborn, antes de que abrazara el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, meciéndolo suavemente en su brazos, como si con ese gesto pudiese traerla de vuelta a la vida.**

**De repente una voz ronca, un grito de guerra que él conocía bien, hizo que el joven levantara la vista, para después alzar en brazos, y con infinito cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre . Lentamente camino con el cadáver de su madre fuera de la casa, por una de las entradas que daba al patio trasero, de donde había provenido el grito de su padre.**

**Una vez que estuvo fuero, colocó bajo el árbol de jacarandas que tanto amaba su madre, el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que le dio la vida. Con la cara llena de dolor se dio la vuelta, y se adentró al bosque de donde provenían los sonidos de una fiera batalla, y corriendo logro llegar detrás de un árbol que había cerca del claro, donde su padre y un enemigo encapuchado peleaban.**

**-¿¡POR QUÉ, DIME POR QUÉ HHICISTE ESTO?! ¿¡POR QUÉ DESTRUISTE ASÍ A MI FAMILIA?!-la voz de su padre cargada de ira y un dolor que nunca antes había escuchado Reborn, hizo eco en la noche, provocando que el joven viera con horror como el tipo de la capucha, se quitaba la tela que cubría su rostro, mostrando la cara del mejor amigo de su padre. Valentine Sin.**

**-¿Por qué dices?... ¿¡TODAVÍA TE ATEVES A PREGUNTARME EL POR QUÉ, CUANDO TÚ ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO?!-el odio, el rencor, y los celos puros y crueles, se detectaban con facilidad en la voz de Valentine, haciendo que Antony gruñera de rabia e impotencia.**

**-¡YO SIMPRE TE VI COMO UN HERMANO! ¿¡Y ASÍ ME PAGAS?! ¡MATANDO A MI ESPOSA, DESTRUYENDO MI HOGAR Y ACBANDO CON MSI HOMBRES!-estaba claro que Antony estaba luchando contra la pena que sentía en su interior ante la traición que acababa de sufrir.**

**-¡TODO ESTO DEBIÓ SER MÍO, PERO COMO SIEMPRE TÚ TENÍAS QUE GANAR! ¡COMO SIEMPRE EL INCRÍBLE E INIGULABLE ANTONY GANA TODO! ¡ESTA CASA, ESOS HOMBRES Y ESA MUJER DEBIERON SER MIOS, SI TÚ NO ME LOS HUBIESES ARREBATADO!- el odio que había en la voz de Valentine era casi demencial, haciendo que el joven Reborn se quedase petrificado en su sitio, observando la escena frente a él.**

**-¿¡DE ESTO SE TRATA TODO, DE UNA ESTUPIDA RIVALIDAD POR ENVIDIA?! ¿¡DESTRUISTE MI FAMILIA Y ACABASTE CON MI HOGAR POR QUERER TENER TODO ESTO?! PUES BIEN, AHORA NO SOLO HAZ ACABADO CON MI VIDA, SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN DESTRUISTE TODO ESO QUE DECÍAS ANHELATR, INCLUIDA NUESTRA AMISTAD, QUE AL PARECER NUNCA SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI!-el dolor ante tal traición era comprensible en la voz del demacrado hombre, quien ahora veía al que una vez creyó su mejor amigo, con desprecio y asco.**

**-¿¡EN VERDAD CREES QUE ME IMPORTA DE ALGO NUESTRA AMISTAD, CUANDO TODO LO QUE UNA VEZ QUISE TÚ ME LO ARREBATASTE?! ¡NO, YA NADA ME IMPORTA, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES VERTE MUERTO!-gruñendo presa de sus demonios, Valentine se lanzó para atacar a Antony, y destruirlo, pero como bien había dicho en un principio, Antony era mejor guerrero que el otro hombre, así que evito cada ataque, y se defendió, respondiendo a cada golpe.**

**-¡DETENTE, NO HAGAS QUE TE MATE! ¡YA ME HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE DAÑO, PERO NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO TÚ CORAZÓN PUEDE ESTAR TAN LLENO DE ODIO, COMO PARA MATAR A LA MUJER QUE DECIAS AMAR, Y A TÚ PROPIO HIJO!-le gruño estas palabras, sacando sus dagas, y evitando cada ataque, hecho con brusquedad y poco precisión, tratando de aguantar la pena que lo embargaba al saber el daño que había recibido su Mary. La mujer que tanto había amado, y que ahora había muerto y sido herida por la orden del que creía su mejor amigo, al que veía como su propio hermano. Antony estaba horrorizado al pensar que poco le importo prenderle fuego a la casa donde su propio hijo, de tan solo nueve años había estado resguardado. Estaba asqueado de los límites que había cruzado Valentine con tal de hacer que el sufriese, y todo por unos irracionales celos. Pero también se sentía herido y traicionado al saber que toda su vida Valentine le había hecho creer que era su amigo, y después lo había apuñalado por detrás, traicionando su confianza, y destruyendo todo lo que amaba.**

**-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡MI HIJO NO ERA COMO EL TUYO, MI HIJO SIEMPRE SE VERÍA OPACADO ANTE TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO, Y YO NO PENSABA PERMITIR QUE ESO OCURRIERA! ¡PREFERÍRIA VERLO MUERTO, ANTES DE OBSERVAR COMO QUEDARÍA EN LAS SOMBRAS, POR CAUSA DEL MALDITO DE REBORN! ¡ADEMÁS MARY DEBÍA MORIR, ELLA DEBÍA MORIR POR HABERME RECHAZADO, NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE SIGUIESE A TÚ LADO!- cada palabras era como una cuchilla, que destruía el corazón de Antony y el de Reborn también. **

**Saber que toda su vida, desde que era un niño, ese hombre lo había odiado, fingiendo apreciarlo, y llegar al punto de matar a su propia descendencia por el odio que le tenía a su padre. Llegar a matar a su criatura de tan solo nueve años, por causa de esos celos y envida irracionales. Sin mencionar la crueldad con que decía prefería ver muerta a su madre, antes que verla al lado de su padre.**

**-¡TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, CABRÓN DESGRACIADO! ¡TE DI MI CONFIANZA Y ME DESTRUISTE, DESTRUISTE LO QUE MÁS AMABA EN ESTE MUNDO!-con la ira de la traición, Antony empuño su daga, y comenzó a atacar con ferocidad a Valentine, deseando que muriera como él había ocasionado la muerte de su mundo entero.**

**-¡CLARO QUE LO HICE, ERA LO QUE TE MERECÍAS POR HABER HECHO QUE TODO LO QUE YO DESEABA FUERA APARTADO DE MIS MANOS! ¡AHORA CUANDO ENCUENTRE A TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO LO MATARÉ, LO DESTRUIRE Y LO HARE SUFRIR, PARA QUE ANTES DE MORIR LO ÚLTIMO QUE VEA SEAN MIS OJOS!-crueles palabras, y una amenaza que prometía más sufrimiento, causaron que Antony olvidase la calma atacando con furia mortal a Valentine. Golpeando su rostro, pateando su vientre, y dislocando uno de sus brazos, Antony envió al piso a Valnetine.**

**-¡JAMÁS PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A MI HIJO! ¿¡ME OÍSTE?! ¡PRIMERO TE MATO, PRIMERO ACABARE CON TÚ MISEREBLE E INÚTIL VIDA, MALDITO TRAIDOR!-sin nada más en mente, que mantener a salvo a su amado hijo, y destruir a aquel que lo había destruido a él, Antony lo acuchillo en la espalda, y saco una pistola, disparándole en el hombro, y causando que el otro desgraciado gritara de dolor. Esta era su oportunidad, podría matar a Valentine y detener todo el mal que había crecido, pero cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de los árboles que habían alrededor del claro, noto la presencia de su hijo, quien ahora veía todo en un estado de completa inmovilidad. **

**Había querido matar a Valentine, pero el pensar que su hijo podría olvidar que en la vida el odio no era lo que debía motivarte, y escoger un camino equivocado, lo hicieron detenerse. Además no podía matar al hombre que había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, sin importar cuánto daño le hubiese hecho. Mirando con repugnancia a Valentine, Antony guardo su pistola y sus dagas, dándose la vuelta y hablándole de espaldas.**

**-Lárgate Valentine, vete lejos donde no puede encontrarte, porque esta vez perdone tú vida, pero no me detendré en acabarte si te veo de nuevo.-con lentitud camino hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, dispuesto a llevárselo lejos de tanto dolor, y poder reconstruir una vida los dos juntos…sin su amada esposa y madre. Mary.**

**-¡PADRE CUIDADO!-la voz histérica de su hijo, hizo eco en el silencio del claro, antes de que se diera la vuelta, y oyese un disparo atravesar el lugar. Entre los gritos de horror que soltaba su hijo, Antony apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho, para después levantarla y observar como estaba teñida de rojo, a causa de su sangre.**

**-Tú error siempre ha sido que eres un débil Antony, y ahora ese error te costara la vida.-con esas palabras cargadas de satisfacción, Valentine observo como su más odiado enemigo caía al piso, apretando con una mano su pecho, y sintiendo que la vida se iba de él. Con arrogancia se acercó al cuerpo de Antony y pateo su bota, mientras el otro se encontraba luchando entre la vida y la muerte, tirado sobre el frío pasto.-Ahora morirás en medio de este lugar, sabiendo que yo le quitare la vida a tú hijo.-levantando su cuchillo, fijo su mirada en los ojos cansados y tristes de Antony, quien aparto su mirada rezando porque si el moría, su hijo pudiese salvarse.**

**Un gruñido hizo eco una vez más en el silencio desgarrador del claro, seguido del grito de agonía que soltó Valentine, al bajar la vista y observar que su camisa comenzaba a empaparse de su propia sangre.**

**-¿Tú?...-la voz de Valentine sonó más sorprendida que otra cosa, mientras apretaba su pecho y caía al piso, mirando con odio y desprecio al joven Reborn.**

**-¡ESO ES POR MI MADRE, ESO ES POR MI HOGAR, ESO ES POR HABER SIDO UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!-Reborn gritó toda su ira, pero antes de poder acercarse a su padre, Valentine se paró con dificultad, y comenzó a pelear con el muchacho.**

**Una batalla sangrienta dio inicio, en la tranquilidad del bosque, en la que aunque pareciese increíble, ambos contrincantes estaban a la par, sin importar que uno fuese solo un chico de dieciséis años. Cada golpe u ofensiva eran hechos con casi la misma similitud de fuerza y poder, pero el problema es que aunque Reborn fuese un gran peleador, aún era un chico. Además Valentine no pensaba jugar limpio. Agarrando un poco de tierra del piso se la hecho en los ojos, haciendo que el muchacho gruñera y tuviera que apartar la vista. Mientras esto ocurría, Valentine aprovechó para empujar al chico con brusquedad contra un árbol, y tomando su pistola le disparo en el hombro, provocando que el chico gritase de dolor y callera de rodillaas, apretando la herida. **

**-¡AHORA MORIRAS JUNTO CON TÚ ASQUEROSA FAMILIA!-sin decir nada más, Valentine se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico, comenzando a golpear su cuerpo mientras estaba tirado, y en un momento dado se detuvo para sacar su arma y ponerle fin a su vida. Justo cuando iba a disparar y acabar con la vida del joven, unos disparos y gritos provenientes del otro lado del claro alertaron a Valentine de la llegada de los Vongola. **

**-¡Rápido, busquen al muchacho y a su padre!-la voz demandante del primer guardián de la tormenta hizo eco, provocando que Valentine gruñera, y sin esperar mucho más disparar contra el pecho del joven Reborn, deseando que por fin se hubiera muerto. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez Valnetine se fue cojeando lejos del claro, sabiendo que si no hacía algo pronto, moriría, o sería capturado por los guardias de los Vongola. Así que sin más, mientras huía, rezo a los mismísimos infiernos para poder librarse de esta, implorando que si era salvado él le cedería su alma al demonio que fuese.**

**-¿Crees que sobreviva Primmo?-el guardián de la tormenta le pregunto a su jefe, mientras esperaban resultados del estado que presentaba el joven Reborn. Después del disparo que le había dado Valentine, él había entrado en un estado de coma, pero afortunadamente no había muerto. Aún. Cuando se habían enterado que el traidor que había estado saboteando las instalaciones Volgola, y matando a los hombres de Antony, era Valentine, Primmo había ordenado que uno de los equipos se alistaran para salir de camino a la casa de Reborn, y así se habían ido en busca de Valentine, deseando no haber llegado tan tarde. Pero la suerte no había estado de su lado, ya que al momento en que entraron en el terreno de la mansión que pertenecía a Antony, el humo había estado presente, y los gritos de las mujeres y niños también había hecho eco en la noche. La escena había sido horrible; niños y mujeres huyendo, mientras eran masacrados a sangre fría por el enemigo. **

**Por su parte las tropas de Antony resistían todo lo que podían, pero no eran suficientes para la enorme cantidad de atacantes que aparecían a cada minuto, así que sin más Primmo había comenzado a pelear con ayuda de sus guardianes, tratando de parar esa masacre. Los minutos transcurrieron y la batalla la habían ganado las tropas Vongola, pero al oír el disparo proveniente del bosque supieron que ahí debían encontrarse Valentine, Antony y el muchacho Reborn. Sin esperar más habían corrido a su encuentro, para de camino encontrarse con el cuerpo maltratado y mancillado, de la fallecida Mary. Pero cuando había llegado al centro de toda la batalla, solo había alcanzado a ver como la sombra del cobarde de Valentine huía, mientras el joven Reborn yacía inconsciente, y su padre inerte ante la fría muerte. Automáticamente Primmo había dado la orden de que trajesen a un médico, y que prepararan al muchacho para irse de regreso a su mansión. Como era obvio cada uno de sus hombres obedeció, cubriendo los cuerpos sin vida de ambos padres, y de paso encontrando entre los escombros de la casa al hijo de Valentine oculto, pero vivo. Desmond Sin.**

**-Sí, es un muchacho demasiado fuerte, lo que ahora me preocupa es como va a reaccionar una vez que sepa que su padre también murió. Es un joven resistente, pero nadie queda impune ante una marca tan dolorosa, que deja una experiencia como la que acaba de vivir. Solo espero que sepa continuar, y que la noticia no lo afecte con tanta fuerza…-el deseo de Primmo era sincero y en verdad resistente, pero nadie podía saber la clase de hombre que despertaría después de estar ese mes en coma, nadie sabía que pasaría con la persona que era. Pero no tardaron en averiguarlo.**

**-Señores el muchacho por fin despertó.-la voz del médico de cabecera que tenía la familia, hizo que Primmo y G despertaran de sus cavilaciones, siguiendo al doctor por el largo pasillo que daba a la enfermería. Cuando por fin entraron a la habitación ambos se quedaron petrificados ante la mirada que tenía el chico; sus ojos que antes brillaban con un deje divertido y alegre estaban completamente desprovistos de cualquier emoción, y su boca formaba una línea tensa, y sin emoción alguna. Era como si el joven divertido, y amable que había sido una vez, ahora fuese un tempano de hielo, como si hubiese sido transformado en alguien desprovisto de sentimientos.**

**-Supongo que han venido aquí para darme la noticia de que mi padre murió ¿o me equivoco?-lo que una vez había sido una voz cálida y amable ahora estaba cargada de una emoción casi vacía.-Todos murieron ¿verdad? Los hombres de papá, los trabajadores, todos…-no había pena en su voz, decía las cosas casi como si estuviese aburrido de algo.**

**-Así es muchacho, tu…-la voz de G fue cortada en seco ante la intempestiva interrupción del chico.**

**-Mi nombre es Reborn, así que te agradecería que te dirigieras a mí por mi nombre, guardián de la tormenta.-ya no era más G, ahora era solo "guardián de la tormenta".**

**-Chi…Reborn, necesito que sepas que Desmond sigue vivo y lleva preguntando por ti desde hace varias semanas, tal vez sería bueno que lo fueses a ver.-la voz amable y calmada del jefe de la familia Vongola, Pirmmo, sonó en todo el lugar. **

**Por un instante la mirada del mayor brillo suavemente ante la noticia de que su mejor amigo seguía con vida, pero ese brillo se extinguió rápidamente, haciendo que Primmo se preocupase aún más.**

**-Me alegro por Desmond, quizás más adelante vaya a verlo, ahora si me lo permiten quisiera pedirte Primmo que me dejaras seguir entrenando aquí, ya que pienso volverme el mejor asesino que la mafia haya conocido jamás.-no era un capricho, era su decisión, pero eso no hacía que fuese mejor.**

**-No creo que a tus padres le hubiese gustado tú forma de pensar Reborn, en la mafia no somos asesinos, somos guar…-antes de poder terminar, Primmo fue interrumpido por un gesto de la mano, que había hecho Reborn. **

**-Mis padres están muertos Primmo, así que no tengo nada que perder, al contrario, me volveré el mejor. Pero si no quieres ayudarme solo dímelo y yo buscare a otro para que me termine de instruir, ya que como sabes soy el más adelantado de mi clase, así que en poco tiempo me volveré un experto. -ese toque de marcado ego, y prepotencia, hacían que Primmo pasara de preocupado, a casi desear arrancarse los cabellos por la forma de comportarse del muchacho.**

**-No tienes por qué hacer eso Reborn, te seguiremos entrenando aquí y podrás vivir si gustas en la mansión.- le dijo de forma conciliadora el jefe al joven.**

**-Apreció tú oferta, pero prefiero vivir por mi lado, así que no, muchas gracias.-Reborn se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana donde yacía su mochila en la que cargaba a su mascota león, pero al ver que no estaba, se volvió a ver a los presentes.- ¿Y León?-pregunto con voz fría.**

**-Tú mascota está aquí…-Primmo le entrego a su pequeña mascota, haciendo que el temeroso animalillo brincase al hombro de Reborn y pasara su costado contra su cara, a modo de una caricia. Ese fue el único gesto que de cariño o cercanía que el muchacho volvió a aceptar.**

**-El funeral de tus padres será pasado mañana, así que queríamos saber si iría…-una vez más Primmo fue interrumpido, para después recibir una fría mirada del chico.**

**-No. No iré al funeral, no tengo ganas de oír al párroco decir su sermón, ni que me traten todos con pena. Así que como a dije me quedare en, la mansión.-no había nada más que un hueco en su voz, estaba claro que el joven ya no sería el mismo.**

**-Como gustes…-con tristeza y pena, el jefe Vongola agachó su cabeza a modo de despido, y salió de la habitación, seguido de G. Una vez fuera cerraron la puerta y cada uno se fue por su camino, para preparar todo para el funeral de los padres de Reborn.**

**Tres días después, de ese acontecimiento, Reborn estaba detrás de un árbol observando el entierro de sus padres que estaba teniendo lugar en uno de los panteones que tenía la familia Vongola, para cuando los hombres de la familia, o familiares y amigos, morían en batalla. Pero eso ahora no le interesaba al joven Reborn, quien veía toda la procesión en total silencio, y con la mirada helada de alguien que ha perdido la manera de sentir. Por lo menos confiaba en que el hijo de puta que había acabado con su familia hubiese muerto, porque de otra forma no le importaría que fuese el padre de Desmond, ya que él le daría caza como si fuese un animal, y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto. Mejor sería que ese cabrón hubiese perecido ya que si no era así, Reborn se encargaría de que deseara su muerte como un consuelo.**

**-Delante de su tumba les prometo volverme el asesino más poderoso, y más codiciado de la mafia. Haré que cada enemigo tiemble al oír mi nombre, y que sepan que no soy ningún cobarde, que yo soy Reborn, el asesino más despiadado y fuerte en todo nuestro mundo. De ahora en adelante jamás dejare que algo tan tonto y vano como las emociones me haga débil, no permitiré que mis sentimientos se dejen ver jamás, y sobre todo…nunca volveré a amar a nadie. Le haré honor a mi nombre, y este será mi nuevo renacer…-sin más palabras el chico trajeado, se colocó un sombreo de media copa en la cabeza, dejando que su mascota se acomodara en su hombro, y en total silencio guardo una pistola en su pantalón, para así emprender su nuevo camino. El camino para volverse el mejor, pero también el más frío y solitario asesino que hubiese conocido el mundo de la mafia...**

* * *

Reborn estaba sorprendido de que Desmond siguiera igual de joven que la última vez que lo vio, pero más impactado estaba por ese beso que le había dado, ocasionando que una parte dentro de él despertarse al instante, pero que también en el fondo se sintiese incómodo. Ante el sepulcral silencio que había en el centro de juntas Vongola, pudo escuchar la leve carraspera, que soltó Tsuna a forma de pedirle que se apartasen, y que les comenzara a explicar qué demonios pasaba ahí.

-Reborn, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿les molestaría a ambos decirnos quién es el muchacho y que hace aquí?-la mirada café de Tsuna, se topó con la suya, haciendo que resoplase mentalmente por haber reaccionado de aquella manera. Si fuese cualquier otra situación estaría en verdad dándole una lección a su ex-pupilo, por intentar darle una orden, pero al encontrarse en el mismo estado de confusión, prefirió comenzar a aclara esto.

-Su nombre es Desmond…Sin…-después de todos esos años aun le costaba un poco pronunciar aquel apellido, el cual formaba parte de un pasado que prefería no recordar.

-Cierto mi nombre es Desmond, y soy uno de los antiguos amantes de Reborn.-dijo sin una pista de vergüenza haciendo que todos en el cuarto de removiesen incomodos en sus asientos, a la vez que trataban de asimilar tal noticia. Por su parte Reborn tampoco se inmuto demasiado, pero eso no quería decir que se hubiese tomado muy bien que gritara a los cuatro vientos su relación. Desmond siempre había sido un desvergonzado, y no lo culpaba ya que parte de su infancia la había vivido a su lado, pero eso no quería decir que lo aprobara. Su forma de ser tenía la misma falta de pudor, pero en este momento preferí que el chico mantuviese la boca cerrada, ya que no le interesaba ponerse con Tsuna acerca de lo de…Lambo. Mierda ahora que lo recordaba había dejado al joven dentro el cuarto, prácticamente votado, mientras él se iba a tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido acerca de Desmond. Debía regresar, pero al sentir la mano del otro joven rozar su saco con picardía, y sonreírle con sensualidad, pensó que no estaría tan mal que se quedase otro rato con Desmond. Más porque, aunque sonase increíble, e improbable no lo había visto desde que lo maldijeron, y eso fue hace aproximadamente noventa años, así que quería averiguar qué había pasado para que se mantuviera igual que antes, desde la última vez que lo vio. Pero en el fondo también se sentía intrigado ante su presencia, se sentía algo atraído hacia ese joven que formaba parte de su pasado, y el cual ahora estaba en su presente.

-Emm…bueno, ¿les gustaría decirnos a todos quién eres tú Desmond?-el jefe Vongola una vez más hablo, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del arcobaleno, y ocasionando que voltease su mirada para poder encarar a todos los demás guardianes, incluidos el guardián de la niebla y su mujer.

-¿Acaso están sordos todos? Ya les dijo quién es, ahora si nos disculpan él y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.-con esta última oración, Reborn jaló del brazo a Desmond y se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras fuera de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del cuarto, y habían obtenido una distancia razonable entre el despacho y ellos, Reborn arrincono contra la pared a Desmond y mirándolo a los ojos, trato de contener esa sensación de angustia que tenía, ocultándolo casi a la perfección.

-Desmond… ¿cómo demonios es que sigues con vida, e igual que antes? ¿Cómo carajos es que no envejeciste nada?-una mezcla entre gruñidos y palabras, salieron de sus labios, mientras apretaba el puño que tenía junto al rostro del muchacho.

-¿Me extrañaste?-la picara pregunta siguió a un beso atrevido, que una vez más tomo por sorpresa al arcobaleno, haciendo que una pequeña risa escapase de los labios de Desmond. Apretando el agarre que tenía sobre su camisa, Reborn lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, calmando esa loca sensación de ansiedad que lo embargaba al estar con un hombre que en otro tiempo había sido su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo…un amante del que en la soledad de la noche brotaban recuerdos.

-Déjate de juegos y dime como es que después de tanto tiempo sigues vivo.-su voz mostraba la frustración que le daba el no saber cómo era que ese joven siguiese igual que cuando lo vio por última vez.

-Supongo que como tú, tuve algo de suerte.-riendo suavemente el chico acaricio el pecho del mayor con lentitud, pero sus traviesas caricias fueron detenidas en seco, cuando el asesino apretó su mano en un fiero agarro y la aparto.

-Dime la verdad…ya basta de tonterías.-su mirada era una combinación entre fuego y hielo, provocando que el muchacho apartara la vista, y con un suspiro empezara a explicarle.

-Cuando te fuiste a esa misión y dijiste que tardarías en volver yo me fui de viaje, por una temporada, pero cuando regrese y me entere que tus archivos en habían sido borrados supuse que habías muerto…-su voz delataba tristeza y pena, mientras que dándole un suave empujón al otro en el pecho, lo aparto un poco.-…así que al tener esa idea en la mente, me concentre en las misiones que me iban llegando. Trabajaba sin parar y me iba bien, hasta que en una misión de alto riesgo, pues caí.-suspirando una vez más, el joven agacho la mirada, pero no terminó de hablar.-Sé que esto sonara igual a una locura, y tal vez creas que estoy mintiendo, pero es la verdad; en el momento en que me hirieron de muerto, yo daba por hecho que moriría, y mientras esperaba que la hora final llegase todo se fue oscureciendo. Una calma y paz me envolvieron por completo, y cuando creía que lo más seguro es que hubiese muerto, una luz brillante ilumino todo, y sentí una presión en el pecho, igual que si mi corazón pagara un brinco. En eso mis ojos se abrieron de un golpe, y vi todo a mí alrededor de nuevo, pero lo que me hizo enmudecer fue la figura alada que estaba junto a mí. Era igual a un ángel, y estaba repleto de una belleza inimaginable, por un momento tuve que apartar la vista, ante tal presencia, pero podía oír su voz. Mientras estaba tirado en el piso, reponiéndome de lo ocurrido él me dijo que tenía que seguir, que no debía morir, que me faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Así que sin más una oleada de calor me embargo por completo, ocasionando que me sintiera vivo de nuevo, y después de ese acontecimiento la criatura o ángel desapareció, haciendo que desde ese momento yo dejara de envejecer.-levantando la vista observo a Reborn como si fuese una especie de Dios que debía venerar.-Entonces lo supe Reborn, supe que me habían dado esta oportunidad para estar a tú lado, para ir y buscarte, por eso desde ese momento no he parado ni un solo minuto en tratar de buscarte. Y por fin te encontré, después de tanto tiempo por fin di contigo.-las palabras fueron cortadas cuando el chico se lanzó a por los labios del mayor, haciendo que este se quedara paralizado por unos instantes, para después corresponder al gesto, por un impulso que iba más allá de su mente.

-Lamento interrumpir.-un suave carraspeo fue pronunciado, antes que el joven Bovino pronunciara esas simples palabras, carentes de cualquier emoción, a excepción de la frialdad.

Desmond actuaba como s no lo hubiese escuchado, ya que trato de continuar con el beso, pero Reborn lo cortó después de algunos instantes, para voltearse y encarar a Lambo con cierto toque de nerviosismo. Mierda, si bien era cierto que Lambo era su amante, la llegada de Desmond estaba causando estragos en él, sin mencionar que ahora estaba enfadado por tener que sentirse apenado al besar a otro, cuando el jamás le daba explicaciones a nadie. Pero porque pedir perdón si tan solo había sido un solo beso ¿cierto? Además Lambo no podía juzgarlo, él sabía que no funcionaría, aunque por un lado el sentía cierta sensación de molestia por haber sido pillado con el otro muchacho, por el mismo que ahora era su amante. Pero que incómoda situación, y eso que el arcobaleno no se alteraba con facilidad.

-De nuevo disculpen la interrupción, pero quería recordarte que esta noche hay una cena importante a la cual hay que asistir Reborn, sin más los dejo para que sigan sus asuntos.-con un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de despido, el oji-verde se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, claramente herido, pero fingiendo lo mejor que podía.

-Que chico tan molesto, ¿no te parece?-Desmond habló con voz aburrida, pasando una de sus manos por el pecho de Reborn, pero este le detuvo la mano al instante y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ese chico es mi actual amante Desmond.-era obvio que no lo quería defender, pero Reborn no pudo evitar dar su opinión acerca de la dura crítica del muchacho.

Un tanto sorprendido ante sus palabras, Desmond detuvo sus caricias, y lo observo por unos minutos sin decir nada, para después soltarse a reír con fuerza.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el chiste?-el asesino frunció el ceño sintiéndose ahora más molesto por el giro que daban las cosas. El hecho de que el otro estuviese aquí lo había alterado de maneras casi arrolladoras, y por consiguiente estaba molesto de reaccionar así.

-Reborn es increíble que digas que es tú amante, quiero decir vamos, es solo un chiquillo de que ¿15, 17 años? Por favor Reborn, sabes tan bien como yo que ese chico no puede darte lo que otros, ni siquiera las mujeres tan experimentadas con las que has estado te han complacido como yo ¿o me lo negaras?-arqueando una ceja, el menor se acercó para frotar su cadera contra la ajena, haciendo que el arcobaleno sintiera su cuerpo despertar, y su furia aumentar.

-Déjate de juegos Desmond, tengo que ir a arreglarme para la cena, y tú debes…-iba a decirle que se tenía que marchar, ya que su presencia lo inquietaba, pero al ver esos ojos color turquesa, profundos y llenos de una chispa erótica, Reborn no pudo decirle aquello.-…deberías ir con algún encargado de la casa para que te prepare una habitación, ahora si me disculpas…-dándose la vuelta y recurriendo a todo su control, salió de la habitación, sintiéndose excitado, molesto, y una parte de el con remordimientos por haber visto esa chispa de tristeza en Lambo. Demonios, no le gustaba la forma en que se estaba sintiendo, por Dios, era Reborn, el asesino más poderoso y codiciado de todo el mundo. Y aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, una sensación de que algo no iba bien, de que algo al ver a Desmond le hizo querer recobrar parte de esa humanidad que había perdido. Sin embargo eso era un deseo estúpido, él había cambiado demasiado y no podría volver a ser el mismo, no cuando algo dentro de él se había muerto junto con sus padres.

Él era frío, no tenía pudor, no tenía remordimientos, y tampoco deseaba sentir, pero algo le decía que esto saldría en verdad mal. Con un resoplido hastiado, el arcobaleno emprendió camino hacia el cuarto donde estaban Lambo y él durmiendo, para poder meterse a bañar y prepararse para la cena. Después de algunos minutos de camino a su cuarto los recuerdos lo volvieron a embargar, los recuerdos en los que había tomado a Desmond como su amante, y antes de que fuera maldito…

**17 de noviembre (Invierno de 1922): El hombre que ahora embestida dentro del cuerpo del joven Desmond, jadeaba ante el placer de sentirse envuelto por sus estrechas paredes internas.**

**-¡Más Reborn dame con todo lo que tengas!-los aullidos de placer que soltaba Desmond, mientras era poseído por Reborn eran suplicantes de más.**

**-¡Toma, tómalo todo maldición!-gruñendo y entregando su placer, siguió embistiendo dentro del muchacho, hasta que ambos llegaron al tan ansiado climax, y cayeron en la cama, presas del cansancio . Media hora después el mayor fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro, mientras el joven Desmond se daba la vuelta y lo observaba con una chispa sensual en la mirada. Muchas veces su actual amante le había dicho que se mudara a vivir con él, pero Reborn nunca habría cedido, prefería mantenerse solo y alejado de todo eso de los compromisos, pero eso no cambiaba que Desmond era un amante increíble, dios era casi un animal como él. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba que en poco tiempo se iría a una misión, la cual un hombre le había dicho que debía participar. Y como siempre él no se había negado, sin importar que aquel tipo jamás hubiese dicho quién era, o revelado más que ese aire de misterio.**

**-Olvídalo Desmond, y no insistas que me provocas molestia, además sabes que en poco tiempo me iré en misión.-su voz no era tan fría con ese chico, que como lo era con los demás, porque a pesar de que el tiempo lo había vuelto un hombre demasiado frío como para que alguien pudiese mantener contacto con él, Desmond fue su mejor amigo en la infancia, y él había ayudado a que el joven se formase como un gran peleador. **

**-Que humor tan feo Reborn…-con esas palabras el menor se colocó sobre el pecho del mayor y comenzó a besar su cuello, queriendo que antes de que él se fuese a esa estúpida tarea, se fuese con muy buenos recuerdos. El mayor agarro la cabeza del joven y profundizo el beso, apretando sus cabellos en un puño, haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno descendiese lentamente, para que lo tomara con su boca. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el mayor dejo que la boca del muchacho acariciara su erección, haciendo que esta creciera de nuevo, y robándole uno que otro gruñido de placer.**

**-Trágalo todo…-esos eran los momentos más ardientes que había compartido con un amante, y todo eso duro hasta la mañana siguiente que partió a su misión, sin saber que aquello cambiaría su vida para siempre, que lo maldeciría de formas que nunca imagino...**

* * *

De vuelta de sus recuerdos, Reborn estaba totalmente excitado, y la prueba se marcaba al frente de sus pantalones, como una clara y dura erección. Sabía que Lambo podía seguir en su cuarto, así que antes de que ambos se arreglaran para bajar a la cena que tendría lugar en la mansión, él follaría un rato con el menor, después de todo era su amante.

Minutos después llego a la habitación y se encontró con algo que lo hizo, una desesperarse, y dos cabrearse; Lambo estaba sobre la cama tratando de no llorar y tenía la ropa para la fiesta ya lista. ¿Pero es que acaso el destino estaba en su contra el día de hoy? Estaba más que seguro que no quería aguantar los berrinches del mocoso, así que sin decir mucho, y más que decidió a hacer que el muchacho cooperase a como diera lugar, el arcobaleno se trepo a la cama, y tomando desprevenido al muchacho, lo inmovilizo sobre la cama. Con sus labios cazó los del chico, que ahora luchaba por soltarse, y que tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa?! ¡No quiero que me toques!-lo golpeó todo lo que pudo, pero eso solo hizo enfurecer al mayor, quien con una brusquedad que lastimo al chico, lo empotró contra la cama, y mordió su hombro de camino en sus caricias. El chico gritó, lloró, y suplicó que parase, porque esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba tocando y menos que lo hiciera, más que por placer, como si tratara de olvidarse de algo, o desahogar algo que no era deseo. Con un movimiento brusco el mayor le gruñó al oído con amenaza, y apretó su cuerpo con furia, dejándole varios hematomas.

-¡ESTATE QUIETO, TE HARÉ MIO Y PUNTO! ¡AHORA DEJA DE LUCHAR QUE ESO ME FASTIDIA!-era como si el Reborn, que aunque antes había sido frío, desapareciera y dejara en su lugar a un extraño del cual Lambo temía, y no quería ser tocado. Con pesar dejó que el mayor le desgarrara la ropa y comenzara a besar su cuerpo con brusquedad, dejando más marcas que nada, y haciendo que el menor temblase de dolor y placer, sin poder evitarlo. Lambo cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas siguieron escurriendo, todo el tiempo que sus "caricias" eran dadas, hasta el momento de la penetración. Ya que esta vez los único preliminares que hubo fueron las mordidas que le daba, y uno que otro beso en los labios. De pronto sintió su dura erección adentrarse en él de un solo y duro golpe, haciendo que abriera los ojos por el dolor, y gritara ante semejante acometida, la cual solo estaba hecha para su propia satisfacción, sin siquiera pensar un poco en el joven guardián. El dolor esta vez superaba al placer, haciendo que el chico le suplicara de nuevo que se detuviera, entre gritos y llantos desgarradores. Pero el no paró, él no se detuvo, siguió y siguió; tomando y lastimando, sin dejar nada a cambio. Más que el frío vacío que sentía el muchacho al ser tomado con tanta brutalidad, y sin una pisca de calor.

-¡Detente, me haces daño…me duele!-el chico trato de empujarlo del pecho, pero el mayor detuvo con facilidad sus movimiento, dándole la vuelta para quedar con la cara contra la almohada. Así él se hinco sobre el colchón y comenzó a cogerlo como un animal, seguido por el instinto puro de uno, sin importar si lo hería en el intento. El menor tuvo que morder la almohada y contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir, y así siguieron por varios minutos más, hasta que con un rugido bestial, Reborn gritase un nombre en medio de su liberación. Sin embargo no fue el nombre de Lambo el que salió. No, fue otro nombre que hizo al menor sentirse completamente destruido, y desolado por dentro…

-¡DESMOND!-una sola palabra, un solo nombre, una sola apuñalada de traición al frágil corazón del menor, quien sintió como el mayor se venía entro de él, pensando en alguien más.

Cuando la respiración del mayor se ralentizo poco a poco, el menor abrazó la almohada, y ocultó ahí su rostro, llorando en silencio, y dejando que Reborn saliera de su interior lentamente, provocando en el joven un gemido de dolor.

Con la cabeza gacha, el arcobaleno vio todo lo que lo rodeaba como si de un estanque borroso se tratara; todo estaba confuso, casi como si su cuerpo no hubiese estado ahí, pero cuando vio las manchas de sangre en las mantas, y observo como su miembro estaba lleno por el mismo liquido escarlata, retrocedió trastabillando. Levantando la vista con algo parecido al horror y los remordimientos, vio a Lambo hecho un ovillo contra las mantas, abrazando la almohada y llorando contra ella, con su cuerpo cubierto de todo ese sexo frío y brutal. Incluidas las marcas de mordidas, que estaban rojas por la fuerza con que se hicieron.

-Marcha…márchate Reborn…te lo ruego…-su voz estaba vacía y casi muerta, como si por primera vez el chico ya no quisiera luchar o hacer otra cosa que no fuese quedarse ahí tumbado por siempre, con sus lágrimas y su dolor clavado en lo profundo de su alma; ni siquiera la forma cruel con que lo había tomado hace solo unos minutos le dolía tanto como lo que había salido de boca del mayor, y por primera vez Reborn no supo que contestar.

Había hecho algo casi parecido a lo que un monstruo haría con un inocente; había violado al menor y lo había herido con una magnitud que no tenía límite. Al momento en que abrió los labios para decir algo, el chico se encogió a un más entre las profanadas mantas, y se acurrucó, dejando ir todo el dolor que sentía. Dejando que cada lágrima y pena saliese entre pequeños sollozos, causando que el mayor viera la escena frente a él paralizado, envuelto en una sensación de asco y horror hacia sí mismo. Cierto que había tomado muchas veces a Lambo sin su consentimiento, pero nunca había confundido el nombre del amante con el que estaba, jamás. Hasta ahora. Y nunca había hecho que el sexo fuese una experiencia dolorosa, en lugar de placentera.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas…y por favor no me vuelvas a buscar…-su voz se quebró.-…al menos no por una larga temporada. No puedo verte Reborn, no ahora. Solo…vete…-el chico siguió llorando, y por primera vez en más tiempo del que pudiese recordar, Reborn deseo gritar de ira e impotencia por haber hecho este acto que superaba sus mismos límites. Como alguien que se mueve por rutina, el mayor tomo las ropas esparcidas sobre el piso, y se las colocó con lentitud, para después dirigirse a la salida en total silencio. Antes de salir volteó un poco su mirada, para ver lo que había hecho en ese joven que el único pecado que había cometido era amarlo con todo su ser.

Al estar fuera del cuarto parpadeo sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer, así que caminando en total calma se fue a su cuarto para entrar, y cambiarse esas ropas llenas de brutalidad por otras limpias. Una vez que estuvo listo salió de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras y yendo a la salida de la mansión Vongola.

-Reborn querido ¿a dónde vas?-la voz de Desmond sonó lejana, aunque solo se encontraba a escasos tres metros de distancia, pero odiándose a sí mismo se dio cuenta que quería ir con él.

-Desmond ahora no quiero hablar, márchate, no estoy de humor.-su voz era gélida y dura, casi inhumana. Ahora estaba furioso consigo mismo, y con Lambo; con el oji-verde por haber…no, él no había hecho nada, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo y de aquella manera. Jamás en su vida había tratado a un amante de esa manera, por muy brutales que fuesen sus encuentros nunca les había causado un daño igual al que había dejado en el joven guardián.

-Pero que…-antes de que dijese algo más, Reborn le gruño y lo apartó de un empujón, que aunque no era fuerte sí era firme.

-¡Dije que no Desmond, déjame en paz!-maldiciéndose internamente por haber perdido el control dos veces el mismo día, el mayor regreso sus pasos para ir a su habitación y encerrarse hasta la noche que comenzaba la fiesta. Necesitaba pensar, y con un poco de suerte evitaría esa maldita reunión, ya que no se sentía con ganas de encarar a nadie, y menos a Lambo. No quería ver esa chispa de tristeza y dolor que el mismo había dejado en su mirada. Esas y otras ideas comenzaron a girar en su mente de forma arrolladora, causándole una maldita migraña, mientras se dedicaba a observar el techo de su habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos horas y Lambo estaba aun dentro de la bañera, tratando de sacarse la esencia de Reborn, haciendo que se sintiera sucio y destruido. Pero no era por la actual violación del mayor al joven, más bien el chico quería sacar su esencia de su piel porque no quería recordar su toque, sabiendo que mientras lo poseía, fuese como fuese, lo había hecho con otro en la mente. Eso lo hacía sentirse aún más usado que de costumbre, más estropeado de lo que siempre había estado cuando yacía con Reborn. Después de un rato, el chico se puso en pie, saliendo de la tina completamente rojo de tanto tallarse la piel, y temblando por las oleadas de dolor y frío que estaban presentes dentro de él. Una vez que salió del cuarto de baño, se sentó en la cama, y agacho la cabeza permitiendo que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ya casi sería hora de la cena, pero no quería hacerlo, no podía salir y enfrentar a Reborn y al otro muchacho. El tal Desmond. Dolía demasiado como para tan solo considerar la idea, mucho menos para llevarla en práctica.

Un leve golpe en la puerta hizo que el guardián del trueno pusiera fin a sus pensamientos, y con voz monótona le permitiera en paso al que estaba tocando, de lo cual se arrepintió al instante al ver quien era.

-Vaya, tú debes ser el tal Lambo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Desmond Sin.-con una sonrisa fría en los labios el otro chico, que contenía un parecido casi idéntico con el joven guardián, se acercó estirando su mano a forma de saludo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el chico se dirigió al oji-azul, tratando de no gritar de rabia, o echarse a llorar frente a él, haciendo que su humillación aumentara el doble.

-Por lo que veo no te enseñaron modales ¿verdad mocoso?-si antes había querido parecer amigable, ahora estaba dejando ver una cara fría y llena de cruel burla.

-De nuevo te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Lambo le pregunto cansado de tanta charla tonta al otro muchacho. No quería seguir viéndolo, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no podía soportar estar en su misma presencia, le hacía tener asco.

-Aparte de maleducado tonto, no sé qué pudo ver Reborn en ti, quizás solo te tuvo lástima, porque no puedo creer que alguien tan poca cosa le inspire a un amante algo más que pena.-cada palabra estaba siendo calculada con el único propósito de seguir haciéndole daño al menor, quien a estas alturas estaba tentado a dejar de lado su orgullo y echarse a llorar, o quizás matar a ese cretino.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación, no tengo por qué aguantarte, ASÍ QUE LARGO!-sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir, y limpiar parte de sus dolidos corazón y alma.

-Cálmate niño tonto, no te pongas dramático. Lo único que venía a decirte es que quiero que te apartes de él ¿me escuchas? Reborn fue mi amante hace varios años, y no voy a permitir que una basura como tú se vuelva una espina en mi costado. Entiéndelo bien porque no te lo repetiré, como te pudiste dar cuenta hace rato, Reborn piensa solo en mi…-la risa que soltó ante la mirada cargada de sufrimiento y sorpresa del menor, fue como un golpe más al orgullo de Lambo.-…y no te sorprendas tanto, que lo más seguro es que todos hayan escuchado el grito que soltó Reborn al estar contigo en la cama, follándote como a un juguete de medio tiempo, pero pensando todo el tiempo en mí.-sabía dónde clavar la estaca, y justo ahora le había dado en la herida que aun sangraba dentro de él. Pero por un momento sintió curiosidad por saber dónde lo conoció.

-Bien si ya te divertiste suficiente burlándote de mí, al menos ten la gentileza de decirme de donde se conocen Reborn y tú.-lo miro con los ojos ya húmedos por las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar por sus ojos de manera involuntaria.

-Eso es algo que solo Reborn debió decirte, pero como no lo hará, yo no tengo que decirte nada. Mi historia con Reborn es muy antigua, y algo que ni siquiera tú podrás borrar, además si él no te quiso contar nada será por algo ¿no crees? Yo pienso que no te tiene suficiente confianza, porque dudo que te haya contado su pasado, así que con eso solo afirmo lo que es un hecho; él no te ama, nunca te ha amado, y jamás lo hará. Si fuese tú me daría cuenta de eso, y me rendiría de una buena vez, ya que lo único que haces es quedar haciendo el ridículo, y rebajarte a mendigar las sobras de otro.-la risa burlona que siguió a esas palabras, y sumadas a sus lágrimas hicieron que el chico, con la voz rota le gritara al otro muchacho.

-¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN, FUERA EN ESTE INSTANTE, MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡LÁRGATE!-señalando la puerta con el cuerpo temblando por la mezcla de emociones que tenía,-ira, dolor, angustia, pena, rabia-Lambo corrió a Desmond sin ninguna consideración, sacándolo de su cuarto mientras el otro se reía siseando igual que una víbora venenosa. Una vez que pudo sacar a ese maldito, Lambo se tiró en la cama a llorar sin importar si se veía bien, o no actuando de esta manera, solo quería desaparecer, y olvidar tanto dolor. Lo cual sería imposible a menos que saliese de ahí, así que con rapidez se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a las cómodas donde guardaba sus ropas y con determinación abrió los cajones de su ropa, sacando todo y lanzándolo sobre la cama. Sin esperar más corrió a sacar una maleta del su closet, dándose la vuelta para regresar y empezar a guardar todas sus prendas. Después que tuvo hecha su maleta, se vistió con el traje de la fiesta, tratando de calmar sus nervios y aparentar tranquilidad, para que cuando bajase a la cena nadie notara que pensaba irse. Sabía que huir de esta forma estaba muy mal, pero no veía otra opción, no cuando una parte de su interior se había destruido. Bajaría a la fiesta, y cuando todos se fueran al gran comedor para cenar, él regresaría por sus cosas y se iría para no ser notado. Quizás volviese, quizás no, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que al menos alejándose, con un poco de suerte podría ir curando la herida que los recuerdos de Reborn le provocaban. Así una vez que estuvo listo metió su valija debajo de su cama, y se dirigió a la salida dándole una mirada de pesar al cuarto que muchas veces había compartido con el arcobaleno, para después saliese del cuarto, cerrando con llave.

* * *

Desde las sombras una voz fría y suave a la vez observaba todos los movimientos del joven Bovino, y con una sonrisa cruel sacó un comunicador de su pantalón.-Yo me encargare de Reborn, esta es su oportunidad de atacar la mansión Vongola. La fiesta ya casi da inicio, y entre tanta aglomeración los guardianes no podrán moverse con rapidez para detener el ataque. Esta vez ellos caerán…-con una risa suave, la voz fue desapareciendo entre las sombras, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

* * *

En la habitación de Reborn las cosas iban de maravilla, más si se consideraba que había tomado, ¿cuántas copas, cuántos tragos? La verdad no recordaba bien, pero estaba seguro que estaba a punto de romper un nuevo record, más si se tomaba en cuenta las tres botellas de Lagavulin que estaban regadas por toda la habitación. Nada como un buen Whiskey escocés para aliviar el día.

-Reborn por el amor de Dios, ¿querrías ser tan gentil de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí para bajar a la fiesta? La cena ya va a comenzar y tú…-este era el cuarto intento del jefe Vongola porque su ex-tutor abriese la puerta de su habitación y bajara con todos a la reunión, pero al parecer el arcobaleno estaba decidido a mandarlo cara a cara al carajo. En un instante estaba la puerta cerrada, pero al siguiente tenía frente a él a un hombre que apestaba a alcohol por todos lados, y que tratando de no caerse se apoyaba en las paredes.

-Vuelves a tocar…esa puerta para fastidiarme con lo de bajar…y desearas que…me hubiese quedado todo el jodido día…en el cuarto ¿estamos?-aun estando tomado a más no dar, coordinaba remotamente bien sus palabras, se trababa un poco, pero aún se le entendía con un poco de claridad lo que decía. Eso ya era un milagro si recordábamos las tres botellas de whiskey que yacían esparcidas por todo el cuarto, así que lo más seguro es que solo estuviese empezando con la tanda del día.

-¿¡Haz estado bebiendo Reborn?!-le preguntó en un susurro, el sorprendido peli-castaño al más que molesto arcobaleno, quien a estas alturas ya estaba harto de aquella discusión.

-¿Qué nunca habías visto a un hombre beber?-le preguntó a Tsuna, molesto, cruzándose de brazos de forma altanera.

-Sí, si los he visto, pero nunca…bueno nunca…nunca te he visto a ti beber así…-le dijo en otro susurro, ahora enojado por no saber qué diablos le ocurría a él, y pensando que quizás todos hubiesen enloquecido. Empezando por el mayor.

-Bueno pues ahora me estás viendo, y si me disculpas me espera otra botella. Piérdete, ya que si me vuelves a molestar, tomado o no te partiré la cara.-esta últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas antes de que la puerta le fuera cerrada en la cara al peli-castaño, quien solo atino a abrir los labios, soltando una maldición entre dientes y marchándose para la cena.

En su cuarto, Reborn se tumbó en la cama con un vaso de Lagavulin en la mano, mientras miraba el techo en un conflicto de emociones; por un lado quería gruñir de rabia al sentir eso parecido al arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Lambo, pero por otro estaba algo confundido acerca de porque lo había hecho, y más pensando en Desmond. Dándole otro trago a su bebida, empezó a sentirse algo adormecido, pero no lo suficiente para perderse en la inconciencia. No quería dormirse sabiendo que su mente era una maza de confusión total, no quería cerrar los ojos sintiendo tantas emociones que para él eran nuevas, después de tantos años sin sentir casi nada. Con cierto aburrimiento tomó otro sorbo de la cuarta botella del día, la cual estaba a punto de acabarse.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que el arcobaleno gruñera algo molesto, sabiendo que si era Tsuna esta vez no dudaría en estamparle su puño en la cara, y en darle una buena lección por andar de molón. Tambaleándose un poco, el hombre se puso en pie y fue a abrir la puerta, listo para gritarle al que llego, o en caso de que fuese el peli-castaño a golpearlo.

-Ya te dije que no…-sus palabras se detuvieron en seco al ver que la persona que estaba afuera no era Tsuna, si no Desmond. Por un momento la tentación de dejarlo pasar fue grande, pero sabía que eso solo traería problemas, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir se apoyó en la parad con un brazo, y lo vio fijamente.-Desmond te pido que te marches, no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto, así que te sugiero que te des la vuelta y regreses a tú habitación, a la jodida fiesta, o a donde te plazca. Menos aquí. Adio…-antes de que pudiese cerrarle la puerta, el chico puso la palma de su mano contra la puerta impidiendo que se cerrara.

-Reborn deja de ser tan malo conmigo, y mejor revivamos los buenos tiempos…-con descaro, el joven abrió la puerta de un empujón, haciendo que el arcobaleno tuviese que retroceder tambaleante. En otro momento le hubiese sido muy fácil detener al chico, o impedir que entrara, pero estando tan tomado como estaba no era sorprendente que Desmond pudiese echarlo hacia atrás con un leve aventón de la puerta. Lentamente y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, el joven oji-azul entró a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí para después pegarse al cuerpo del mayor, levantando su mano y jalándolo de la corbata para besarlo. Con ese beso, y maldiciendo a su control que siempre había sido de acero, Reborn trato de apartarlo sin mucho convencimiento. En el fondo quería que este beso siguiera, pero también quería que parara, ya que aunque sonase increíble, el arcobaleno necesitaba a otro cuerpo. Cierto, el cuerpo de Desmond era lujurioso y ardiente como a él le gustaban, pero cada beso y caricia que le daba el joven, convencían al mayor que algo no estaba bien. Algo faltaba. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionase a medias, como si las caricias que ahora le daban no fueran las que interiormente anhelase en verdad. Sin decir mucho, Desmond continúo besándolo, y le desato la corbata para después tirarlo sobre el colchón. Con otros amantes hubiese sido al revés, pero desde que había iniciado una "relación" con Desmond años atrás, era una lucha constante por bien quien domaba a quien. Por supuesto que Reborn seguía siendo el macho alfa, pero por su parte Desmond quería de vez en cuando tomar el control, y esa lucha a veces terminaba agradándole al mayor. Excepto ahora. Ahora el no deseaba esto, y a la vez sí, y eso lo dejaba en una maldita contradicción; ¿deseaba a Desmond, o no lo deseaba?

-¿Qué ocurre Reborn? Estas tenso y pensando, sabes que en momentos como estos no es bueno pensar, así que solo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de todo…-con lentitud, Desmond se hinco junto a la cama, y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Reborn, para comenzar a frotar con la mano su miembro. Pero para sorpresa de ambos y frustración del arcobaleno, estas caricias no lo excitaron por completo; cierto, estaba dura, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a Reborn en una buena posición como el macho que era. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el chico saco su miembro de la ropa, y se lo llevo a la boca para comenzar una suave felación, la cual si parecía tener efecto. En unos instantes el arcobaleno paso de cabreado por la situación, a estar gimiendo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, pero sin haber perdido esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, o faltaba. Y de repente lo entendió.

Él sentía que algo faltaba, y esa sensación de incomodidad era porque no era a Desmond quien en verdad deseaba. Cuando se había acostado con Lambo y había llegado al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Desmond, no lo había hecho porque eso era lo que sintiera, lo había hecho porque una parte de él que no quería ver, sabía que Lambo se estaba volviendo demasiado real para él. Estaba comenzando a sentir más hacia el oji-verde de lo que jamás sentiría por nadie, y aunque prefería no darse cuenta, ni ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos, eso no cambiaba que estaban ahí presentes. Eran sentimientos vivos de los que él se había prometido jamás volver a tener, esos que si dejas que se apoderen de ti pueden acabarte en un santiamén.

Cuando Desmond había vuelto una parte de él quería haberse aferrando a su recuerdo, ya que en otra época más que su amante había sido un amigo, uno al que apreciaba mucho. Sin embargo también estaba la manera perfecta de mantenerse apartado de esos sentimientos que ya había mencionado. Esos que solo Lambo había podido despertar para él. Si se metía con alguien a quien conocía y que había sido su amante, esos sentimientos se romperían y podría seguir tranquilo sin preocuparse de nuevo por sus emociones. Pero sabía que no estaba bien, no estaba bien huir así de sus problemas, joder siendo quien era huir era lo último que haría antes de enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima. En este caso sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Desmond…para…detente ahora…-entre jadeos, logró apartar la cabeza del muchacho de su entrepierna, dándole un leve jalón en el cabello.

-¿Qué sucede? Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, solo tienes que…-trató de volver a meter el miembro de Reborn en su boca, pero el arcobaleno lo detuvo. Viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, la hizo pararse y lo alejo de él.

-Basta Desmond…no, esto no está bien, y yo estoy ahora borracho…-era una pequeña excusa, pero también era la verdad, así que esperaba que el muchacho se lo creyese. Lentamente apartó el cuerpo del chico del suyo, deseando que dejara de insistir. Pero el otro solamente resoplo un momento, para después lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, tirándolo a la cama y besándolo con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento la puerta que no había vuelto a cerrarse con llave, se abrió dando paso a Tsuna, quien al ver la escena frente a sus ojos no supo si gritar de rabia o de indignación. Tal vez ambas sería una buena opción.

-¡Por eso no querías bajar, te quedaste aquí, y aprovechaste cuando me fui, si no es que desde antes para traer a este…jovencito a tú cuarto! ¡Es el colmo del descaro Reborn! ¡El colmo!-estaba más que furioso, el peli-castaño ahora sí que trinaba de coraje. Había estado metiéndose con Lambo, y aparte de eso se iba y se cogía a este muchacho.

-Demonios, no empieces a gritar como una vieja histérica Tsuna, que la cabeza me empieza a retumbar.-y no era para menos, ya que después de tanto beber, tenía suerte de no haber perdido la conciencia.

-¡Me importa un cuerno que te reviente la cabeza! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto, sabiendo que Lambo está a casi dos pasillos de donde estamos ahora?! Que digo, olvida los pasillos, simplemente, ¿¡cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Lambo?!-su voz estaba llena de indignación, y coraje, el cual iba dirigido directamente a su ex-tutor

-Oiga usted, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero no tiene por qué culpar a Reborn. Si ese chico del que habla no sabe complacerlo, no debería tener que abstenerse de estar con alguien mejor. Además como ya le dije antes, nosotros fuimos amantes y pensamos reanudar lo que tuvimos en el pasado.-con la satisfacción brillando en su sonrisa y en su mirada, Desmond le soltó estas palabras al jefe Vongola, haciendo que el peli-castaño abriera los labios, sorprendido, y que viera con aun más coraje a Reborn.

"Miradas que matan ¿eh?" pensó con ironía el arcobaleno al ver el camino que estaban tomando las cosas. Pero ahora él estaba molesto, ya que lo que estaba diciendo Desmond no era cierto, y lo peor era que el idiota de Tsuna se lo estaba creyendo. La verdad le daba igual si a su ex–pupilo le gustaba su forma de ser, o si se enojaba con él, pero algo que Reborn no toleraría era que lo acusaran por algo que él no había hecho. Este día no estaba siendo el suyo, pero ni loco se quedaría a observar que le echaran en cara culpas de las que él no tenía por qué devolver cuentas.

-Primero que nada Tsuna, Desmond y yo no vamos a reanudar nada, no sé qué se le metió en la cabeza a este, pero no tengo nada que reanudar con él.-estaba hartándose de esta situación, lo que necesitaba hacer ahora era buscar a Lambo y lidiar con el mocoso. Esperando que no lo recibiese con un golpe de puerta en plenas narices, ya que aunque ciertamente se lo merecía no se dejaría lanzar al demonio tan fácilmente. Además las cosas se pondrían feas si el menor no obedecía.

-No lo niegues Reborn, si hace solo unos instantes estabas disfrutando de mis labios, en algo más que solo tú boca.-riendo con desvergüenza, Desmond soltó otro secretito, haciendo que el enojada de Tsuna se pusiera colorado por tal noticia. Si se veía lo rojo que ya estaba de coraje, y le agregabas el sonrojo, se notaba claramente que Tsuna parecía un jitomate.

-Haber no se a ti que te pasa ni que te propones, pero eso de que vamos a reanudar nuestra relación esta fuera de contexto, y ya deja de rumiar tanto Tsuna, que te va a dar un ataque.-viendo a Desmond, y a Tsuna, soltó esas palabras para atacar a ambos flancos. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba a Desmond para querer decir tanta estupidez, pero lo que si tenía en claro es que aunque había sido amigo y amante del joven hace muchos años, no quería decir que nada de eso volviese a suceder. Diablos, hace solo unos instantes por fin había descubierto porque había hecho lo que hizo cuando estuvo con Lambo, y aunque la respuesta no le gustó demasiado, prefería haber despejado su mente. Tal vez le debía una disculpa a Lambo, pero se negaba a seguir discutiendo con los locos de ese cuarto. Lo mejor sería que se fuese por algunas jodidas aspirinas, y a buscar al joven Bovino.

-No te atrevas a rechazarme Reborn, porque te puedes arrepentir. Volví por ti y no me pienso ir de aquí a no ser que sea contigo. Comprendo que le tengas lastima al otro muchachito, pero no se te ocurra botarme por él.-la voz de Desmond había pasado de amable a una tonada fría y cargada de indignación. En ese instante Reborn se enfureció con el menor, ya que a él no le gustaba que le armaran teatritos ni que lo amenazaran. Su amigo o no, no le importaba que carajos le pasaba, pero no permitiría que se sintiera con el derecho de decirle que hacer o no.

-Primero, quiero que entiendas que es bueno saber que estas vivo, y fue bueno verte, pero eso no quiere decir que tú y yo vayamos a reanudar nada; segundo, ya sé que me pasó hace rato que hizo que gritara tú nombre mientras estaba con Lambo, pero no tiene nada que ver con que esté planeando abrirte los brazos y decir "volviste, quédate a mi lado"; y tercero, no me gusta que me den ordenes Desmond, es más lo aborrezco. Así que ahora que aclaramos esto te pido que te vayas de mi cuarto.

Con una sarta de maldiciones y gritos de enojo, Desmond encaró a Reborn, para después gritarle a la cara.

-¡BIEN, ME LARGO, PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!-observando a Tsuna y al arcobaleno con furia, Desmond se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, el cual aumento el dolor de cabeza en Reborn. Bonita forma de tener una noche.

-¡Tú…TÚ GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO ESTO A LAMBO?! SABÍA QUE ERAS FRÍO, PERO NO COMO PARA LLEGAR A TANTO, Y SI POR ESTO EL CHICO TE MANDA AL DIABLO, POR DIOS QUE YO BRINCARE DE FELICIDAD!-gritaba, maldecía y veía a Reborn como si se hubiese vuelto alguna clase de monstruo que debía alejar.

-Oh para tanto drama, y quítate de en medio que voy a ir por unos puñeteros analgésicos, para después ir por la vaca tonta. -sí que estaba cabreado; había armado semejante bronca con Lambo, Desmond estaba demente y había querido darle ordenes, Tsuna había irrumpido en su cuarto como pedro por su casa-aunque fuese su mansión no le gustaba que entrara con esa falta de respeto a su cuarto-, y para terminar su cabeza estaba a un paso de estallar.

-¿¡ACASO CREES QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO TIENES UN MÍNIMO DERECHO PARA IR A BUSCAR A LAMBO?!-estaba tan pero tan molesto, y Tsuna no sabía si podría contenerse de golpear a su ex-tutor.

-No empecemos de nuevo con estos jueguitos Tusna, ya te dije que voy a ir a buscar a Lambo, y arreglare las cosas que tenga que arreglar con ÉL, no contigo.-bufando harto, Reborn se estaba acomodando la corbata y el pantalón, cuando de repente empezaron a oírse gritos y explosiones provenientes de la planta baja. En estado de pánico Tsuna se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo para ayudar a la gente y a sus guardianes, pero Reborn se le adelantó. Con rapidez el arcobaleno corrió por el pasillo de las habitaciones, dando vuelta en una de las esquinas, y llegando al recibidor de la planta alta. Por detrás de él iba corriendo el peli-castaño, quien lo alcanzó a medio camino, y juntos bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con un pandemónium en la primera planta de la casa; unos hombre que usaban unas mascaras para cubrir sus rostros estaban en medio de una pelea con sus guardianes y el equipo Varia, mientras la familia Shimon, los Cavalleone y los Ginglionero trataban de combatir a unas especies de sombras que intentaban atacar a los invitados.

-¡JEFE ESTAN ATACANDO LA MANSIÓN!-grito Gokudera desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras disparaba siete de sus bombas contra algunas de las sombras que habían llegado hasta él.

"Que sorpesa" gruño mentalmente Reborn, observando como los soldados enemigos, empezaban a acabar con algunas de sus tropas.

Fantástico, su dosis de analgésicos tendría que esperar, y la cabeza le terminaría por reventar. Sin esperar nada, y sabiendo que Tsuna ya había comenzado a luchar de igual manera que los demás miembros, Reborn sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle a cada uno de sus enemigos. Los Varia y cada familia aliada a los Vongola estaban dando todo lo que podían, pero esas sombras no retrocedían, era como si las armas físicas no hicieran nada contra ellos.

-¡Occidere omnes, militesnonmisericordia! ¡Dmittere ad in umbras!-el que parecía ser uno de los jefes del equipo enemigo, gritó con fuerza dando una orden y permitiéndole el paso a un grupo de hombres encapuchados, que entraron llevando con ellos una especie de contenedores, en los cuales había más de esas criaturas con las que estaban peleando todos. Eran una especie de criaturas que gritaban, chillaban, y rasgaban el cristal de su prisión, queriendo salir para zacearse de la sangre del inocente.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS?!-entre los gruñidos molestos que soltaba Xanxus mientras acababa con otro grupo de soldados, las voces a coro de cada uno de los aliados en esta batalla, preguntaron horrorizados por la vista de esas criaturas.

-¡NADA LOS PARA TSUNA, ES IMPOSIBLE NINGUNA DE NUESTRAS ARMAS LES HACE NADA!-Yamamoto le gritó al peli-castaño, mientras terminaba de acabar con otro de los soldados que venían con el enemigo. Por su parte las cosas no estaban nada bien para Hibari y Mukuro, quien ahora se encontraban acorralados a una pared por una masa de esas sombras, que al parecer habían decidido poner fin a su vida. Pero lo más estúpido era que aun y estando a punto de ser destruidos, los guardianes de la niebla y de la nube no paraban de pelear.

-¡NO NECESITO TÚ AYUDA ROKUDO MUKURO!-gruñó entre dientes el guardián de la nube, mientras golpeaba a uno de los soldados enemigos, y terminaba de pegarse a la pared con la mirada fría, sin alterarse ante las sombras que prácticamente estaban sobre él y sobre el guardián de la niebla.

-¿¡Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE QUERÍA AYUDARTE?!-creando una ilusión desvió los ataques de los soldados que venían, para después golpearlos mientras estaban confundidos. Entre ataque y ataque habían terminado acorralados por completo, y lo más seguro es que estás sombras los mataran. Quizás la suerte de la familia Vongola había llegado a su fin ¿Sería eso posible…?

* * *

El joven Bovino caminaba en total silencio de camino a la salida, cuando el ataque comenzó; de la nada vio como unos hombre con capuchas habían comenzado a entrar en los dominios de la mansión, seguidos de un escuadrón de peleas. Con el alma en un hilo el chico se había puesto su anillo de guardián, para ocultarse entre las sombras que había detrás de la casa.

-Señor las tropas están listas, solo esperan sus órdenes.-la voz del que parecía ser uno de los capitanes de las tropas resonó tranquila en la noche, mientras hablaba por un comunicador. Al parecer él no era el planificador del ataque, solo era un capitán de esas filas, el cual dirigiría el ataque.-Sí maestro como ordene…si, nuestro infiltrado nos dijo que era seguro atacar ahora…lo que ordene maestro, y no tema, nos encargaremos que cada uno de los que están dentro de esa mansión reciban su mensaje.-una risa burlona hizo eco después de la que soltó el capitán de las tropas.

Con lentitud Lambo retrocedió, sabiendo que debía avisarles a los demás del ataque, tal vez quería irse, pero no dejaría que su familia fuese herida jamás. Al haber retrocedido tan solo unos cuantos pasos tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo; quizás el destino no estaba a su favor, ya que una rama se quebró alertando a los enemigos de su presencia; los gruñidos del enemigo aparecieron frente a él en un santiamén, dejándole en claro que era momento de desempeñar su papel como guardián del rayo, y proteger a su familia; por último el capitán les dio una orden a sus tropas para que comenzaran a entrar, y atacaran a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino.

-¡Oppugnare!-la orden fue dada, y los soldados junto con las sombras se lanzaron dentro de la mansión, empezando a atacar a quien estuviese a su paso. Por su parte Lambo había logrado encender la llama de su anillo, y comenzó a darles pelea a cada soldado enemigo que se le venía encima, escuchando la pelea que se desarrollaba dentro de la casa, y preocupado por al bienestar de los demás. Sin embargo el chico debió estar más pendiente a la sombra que comenzó a acecharlo desde atrás, ¿pero que iba a saber el chico de que a una sombra negra no se le podía herir con armas de combates comunes? Una de las sombras llego detrás del joven que ahora se encontraba terminando con otros siete soldados más, y sin que pudiese prever lo que pasaría, la sombra lo lanzó por los aires con una fuerza sobrehumana. Estrellándose contra un árbol que había, y causando que este crujiera por el impacto, el muchacho se trató de poner en pie, pero el golpe había sido demasiado brutal. En frente de él aparecieron unas botas, y sin que pudiese hacer otra cosa más que soltar un leve gruñido de dolor, el capitán del grupo enemigo levantó al chico de la camisa, y viéndolo con fijeza le habló con voz divertida.-Eso que viste era una de mis sombras, tenemos de dos estilos; las que se posesionan de algún cuerpo y lo controlan a su antojo para después irlos destruyendo poco a poco, y las sombras que como viste ahora se encargan de deshacerse de pedazos de basura como tú niño. Esa sombra te pudo haber partido con un solo golpe, pero eso no es lo que quiere nuestro amo. Él quiere que le des un mensaje a tú amorcito de nuestra parte, quiere que con tú dolorosa lucha por sobrevivir, le demuestres que todo lo que le rodea se va a hacer trizas, y que lo que te pasará a ti solo será una prueba de lo que les pasará a los demás. Los dejaremos vivir, porque esa fue la orden, pero antes sufrirán un poco, y verán como el más joven de sus guardianes lucha por vivir, ese será el primer golpe hacía Rebon y los demás. Así, una vez que todos estén quebrados volveremos a atacar…pero la próxima vez, todos morirán…-sin decir nada más, el hombre desenvaino un cuchillo que tenía en la pierna, y con un movimiento ágil se lo encajó en el pecho al oji-verde.

La mirada del chico se abrió sorprendida ante la sensación dolorosa del cuchillo penetrando su piel. Abriendo los labios un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Lambo, antes de que todo se oscureciera para él. Lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia fue la orden de ese bastardo.

-¡Adeptodehic, nostrum operari est factum!-después de gritar esas palabras, con un movimiento de la mano el hombre desapareció corriendo entre los arboles del oscuro bosque, seguido de todas las sombras y hombres encapuchados que habían venido con él. Incluidos los que estaban dentro de la mansión atacando. Como último pensamiento antes de perderse en la inconciencia, Lambo supo que este ataque más que ser contra la mansión, había sido contra Reborn, y que probablemente también había sido una advertencia de que ahora él mismo estaba en un serio lío.

* * *

Hibari y Mukuro habían creído que su fin había llegado, pero no contaban con que la mujer del ilusionista corriera en estado de pánico hacia el hombre que amaba, y se abrazara a él. Esta acción fue un inicio de sucesos que ocurrieron con gran rapidez; al ver llegar a su pequeña corriendo, Mukuro sintió un hielo helado recorrerlo de pies a cabeza ante la posibilidad de que esas criaturas la dañasen, así que con rapidez la abrazó, acorralándola contra la pared de manera que cualquier ataque lo recibiese él mismo; la chica gimoteaba, mientras temblaba abrazada al guardián de la niebla, cuando de repente las sombras que acorralaban a los dos guardianes y a la muchacha se marcharon soltando gritos enfurecido. Como si no hubiesen podido saciar su sed de sangre. Las criaturas deformes, salieron por las ventanas, tronando los vidrios, y haciendo que varios invitados tuviesen que tirarse al piro para así, evitar el contacto directo con tales monstruosidades.

Una vez que todo pasó, y que cada atacante había desaparecido, los gritos de sorpresa, enojo, temor, y demás emociones, hicieron eco en masa por toda la habitación. Por su lado Mukuro levantó el rostro de Chrome y tanteó con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de la joven, preocupado de que hubiese sido herida de alguna forma. Esta acción de preocupación y miedo se presentó en todos los invitados, quienes comenzaron a preguntarse entre amigos, amantes, familiares, etc. si estaban bien.

-Por favor les pido que se calmen. Mis guardianes, mis aliados, y yo nos encargaremos de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió, y daremos con el culpable…-sin poder terminar de hablar, el peli-castaño fue recibido con una ola de gritos y críticas de parte de los invitados, y demás familias. Nadie estaba tranquilo y exigían respuestas, las cuales Tsuna no podía darles porque se encontraba en el mismo estado de desconcierto que todos. No entendía porque había sido el ataque ni quien había sido el responsable, pero mientras trataba de controlar a la alterada multitud un disparo resonó entre tanto griterío, haciendo que los miembros de otras familias-incluida la suya-guardasen silencio.

-Con la próxima persona que diga una puta palabra más, juro que terminará en el piso con una bala encajada en su jodida cabeza. No sé quién diablos nos atacó, pero lo averiguaremos. Ahora les pido a todos los que están aquí que guarden la calma y dejen de gritar, somos de la mafia así que demostrémoslo y dejen de actuar como niños asustados,-la voz de Reborn era dura y demandante, haciendo que todos los ahí presentes guardaran silencio acatando al instante la orden dada por el Hitman.

-Bu…bueno ahora les pido que hagan caso a lo que dijo Reborn y traten de guardar la calma mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo.-tras esta orden, el peli-castaño se dio la vuelta dándole una señal a todos los demás guardianes de que lo siguiesen, avanzando de camino a la sala de juntas que poseía la Mansión Vongola. Así una vez que llegaron al cuarto de reuniones todos los guardines comenzaron a gritar y decir sus opiniones entre maldiciones y desesperación latente. Al no saber de quién provenía el ataque, ni quienes podrían haber mandado a esas cosas a atacarlos, los guardianes de la familia Vongola se encontraban tan alterados como los invitados a la cena que había tenido lugar en la mansión.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso Tsunayoshi?!-el guardián de la niebla estaba visiblemente molesto por haber estado en esa situación, a sabiendas de que su pequeña pudo haber salido lastimada. Algo que Mukuro nunca perdonaba es que tratasen de meterse con Chrome, y el hecho de que tan poca seguridad hubiese causado que algo hubiera podido dañar a su mujer, ponía de muy mal humor al hombre. En especial con Tsuna, ya que él era el que se encargaba de la seguridad, porque aunque ciertamente ellos eran sus guardianes y también tenían culpa en el problema, Mukuro no querría encarar sus erros por ningún motivo.

-Mukuro-sama por favor no pelee con el jefe, estoy segura de que él no quiso que nada de esto pasara.-levantando el rostro levemente, Chrome observó con fijeza al ilusionista y le suplicó con la mirada que no empezaran a discutir. Por su parte Mukuro simplemente soltó un bufido para después envolver con sus brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Aunque estaba más que listo para armarle una buena a Tsuna, no quería preocupar más a Chrome y tampoco quería que se asustara. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que le pidiese que no discutiera, Mukuro con mucho gusto lo hubiese mandado al infierno, pero tratándose de su mujer, el ilusionista quedaba dócil y sin necesidad de una correa para calmarlo. Desde que el hombre había admitido que la mujer que amaba era Chrome, sabía que la única que podía dominarlo y calmarlo era ella. Solo ella tenía el mando de sus acciones, aunque no lo supiese.

-Mejor no hables Rokudo Mukuro, que no pienso permitirte que le grites a Tsuna.-la voz cargada de amenaza del guardián de la nube causó que el ilusionista por poco y perdiese el control. Para ser francos en esa sala todos estaban gritándose y culpándose unos a otros. Por más que Tsuna intentara calmar los alterados ánimos de sus guardianes y evitar pleitos entre ellos, los otros no querían cooperar. Volviendo todo un caos total.

-¿Qué acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro haya afuera? Si empiezan a gritar como los imbéciles de haya, les aseguro que sacare mi pistola y reconsideraré la idea de empezar a practicar el tiro al blanco justo ahora.-la voz fría y dura del arcobaleno hizo que todos guardaran silencio al instante. Incluso los guardianes más tercos como lo eran Mukuro y Hibari prefirieron mantenerse callados y no alterar a Reborn.-Ahora que todo está claro quiero que pensemos quien…-antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de un golpe sordo, causando que todos los presentes pegaran un bote, y que el arcobaleno sacase su pistola dispuesto a ponerle fin a la vida del imbécil que entró a interrumpirlos justo ahora.

-¡Lamento molestarlos, pero Gamma y Enma encontraron el cuerpo del joven Lambo tirado en el patio de la entrada! ¡Al parecer está gravemente herido, y no saben cuánto más podrá resistir sin atención médica!-entre gritos y respiraciones agitadas uno de los hombres de la familia Cavalleone le dio la noticia a todos los guardianes.

Por unos instantes el silencio casi desgarrador hizo presencia en la sala, para después aparecer un caos total. Sin embargo mientras que todos los guardianes se ponían histéricos por la salud del joven Bovino, el Hitman de la familia estaba paralizado en su lugar tratando de asimilar la noticia; Lambo había sido herido; Lambo estaba luchando por su vida y no sabían si resistiría más tiempo sin la ayuda médica. Antes de que Tsuna pudiese salir por la puerta a toda prisa en busca de su joven guardián, Reborn se abalanzó hacia la salida entre maldiciones, gruñidos y empujones. De camino casi tumbó a Gokudera y Yamamoto, pero poco le importó eso cuando sabía que la vida de su joven amante estaba en peligro. Por primera vez el pánico se envolvió en él alma del arcobaleno como una cadena asfixiante. La idea de ver morir al joven guardián del trueno hacía que su corazón se hundiese, y que una helada ola de una emoción parecida al miedo lo recorriese por completo. Pasando por la puerta a punta de empujones y gruñendo ante los cuerpos que se amontonaban junto a él con intensión de salir al encuentro del herido, Reborn maldijó en cada idioma posible, y terminó por aventar a todos al piso. Incluso a Tsuna. La escena se representaba como una masa de cuerpos empujándose unos a otros, y tratando de incorporarse después de haber ido a parar al piso por el brusco empujón de Reborn. Ciertamente al mayor le importaba un comino tirar a medio mundo de camino al patio de entrada, ya que una vez que logró salir de ese embrollo de cuerpos luchando entre sí, el arcobaleno corrió por los pasillos de la mansión empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino. No le importaba quien fuese, ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar donde Lambo y ver que aún estaba vivo. Nada más importaba. Pasados unos instantes logró llegar al recibidor, deteniéndose para ver como entre Dino, Enma y Gamma metían el cuerpo inconsciente de Lambo.

-¡Necesitamos llamar a un médico, está perdiendo mucha sangre!-el grito de Dino fue el último detonante que necesito Reborn para acercarse con paso firme al centro de la habitación donde la multitud de invitados se amontonaban para ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Por unos instantes todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral al ver como el mayor se acercaba y observaba el cuerpo inconsciente del menor, con la respiración levemente acelerada y la mirada entrecerrada e impávida. De repente y para sorpresa de todos, el mayor se hinco junto a Lambo y levanto con cuidado el cuerpo del chico, gritando una orden con la voz ronca y fría. Casi desesperada, pero jamás lo suficientemente evidente.

-Traigan a un médico en este instante, y si no veo aquí a un maldito doctor en menos de veinte minutos, les juro que comenzare a dispararle a todos sin excepción.-una orden; una simple amenaza hecha para que supiesen que con él y con la vida del muchacho que ahora sostenía en sus brazos, no se jugaba. Interiormente estaba gritando de rabia y frustración al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el joven, pero por fuera era una muralla de fuerza y frialdad, dispuesta a dar órdenes y mandar a quien fuese para poder salvar a Lambo. Él no moriría, eso no lo permitiría por ningún motivo.- ¿¡Qué esperan?! ¿¡Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?! ¡Traigan a un puñetero médico en este instante!-tras gritar esa orden una vez más, Reborn levantó en brazos al guardián del trueno, sin importarle que la sangre que escurría del costado derecho de Lambo, manchara su caro traje Armani. Con la mirada cubierta de una densa capa de furia, el arcobaleno avanzó por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de la segunda planta. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes y las pocas palabras que llegó a formular el Jefe Vongola, Reborn subió las escaleras de caracol que llegaban al segundo piso. En brazos llevaba el cuerpo mal herido del joven Bovino, pero en su mirada se demostraba no solo frialdad y enojo, sino que también se marcaba una determinación férrea de salvar al muchacho.

Pasados algunos minutos el hombre entró al cuarto donde dormía, para colocarse frente a su cama y recostar al chico. Este por su parte no se había movido ni un poco de su inconsciente posición, haciendo que los nervios del mayor aumentaran poco a poco. Pero no por nada era conocido como Reborn el mejor asesino a sueldo que la mafia tenía; sin perder tiempo, el arcobaleno se inclinó para quedar sobre el cuerpo del menor y poder desabrochar su camisa, para así poder revisar la gravedad de la herida. Si no se equivocaba -y no lo hacía- el corte había sido profundo, pero afortunadamente no había perforado ningún órgano. Sin embargo la herida le había hecho perder mucha sangre, y era necesario que un médico llegase para aplicarle una transfusión y así salvar su vida. Más les valía a los inútiles de haya abajo traerle un doctor en este instante, o alguien pagaría con su vida.

Como si mentalmente hubiese sido llamada, la médica de la mansión hizo aparición en la entrada del cuarto siendo empujada por las manos presurosas de casi todos los guardianes, y alguno que otro miembro de las familias aliadas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de empujarme, porque como me vuelvan a tocar los mató la próxima vez que visiten mi sala de consultas!-lamentablemente la única ayuda que podían recibir era la de su esquizofrénica y alterada doctora. Abby. Una mujer que aparentaba no más de 25 años, pero que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios si la presionaban. Conociéndola como lo hacían la mayoría, sabían que la desequilibrada mujer era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza, ya que si una vez había sido capaz de lanzarse bisturí en mano contra el Jefe Vongola, no sería extraño que terminara aniquilando a todos los nuevos enfermos que le llegasen. Por esa y otras razones Tsuna procuraba mantener la bandera de la paz con su doctora, ya que si no se llevaba cierto grado de tranquilidad entre ellos, lo más seguro es que la mujer pudiese matarlos a todos mientras estaban en un estado delicado. Como ahora.

Lentamente y soltando un suspiro, Tsuna se acercó a su doctora con las manos en alto en un gesto de paz y tratando de calmarla.

-Abby sé que estas molesta, pero necesitamos que revises a Lambo. Te pido disculpas si alguno de los presentes te hizo enfadar, pero podrías por…-sin dejarlo terminar Reborn comenzó a maldecir, acercándose con amenaza latente el peli-castaño y a la alterada doctora.

-Al demonio si está bien o mal, ya que en este instante va a atender a Lambo y lo curara si no quiere ganarse un pase directo al infierno. -un desafió de miradas tuvo lugar entre Abby y Reborn. Extrañamente Abby era a la única que el arcobaleno no lograba intimidar, y eso por su lado tenía a veces consecuencias negativas, y positivas. En este caso todos dudaban que tuviese las positivas.

-¡A MI NO ME GRITES, REMEDO DE MACHO DE LAS CAVERNAS! ¡NO ES MI PROBLEMA QUE POR SER TODOS UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS, BUENOS PARA NADA HAYAN HERIDO A ESTE MUCHACHO! ¡Y NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR EL CHICO CUANDO LA MAYOR PARTE DE TÚ VIDA LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES JODERLA BIEN Y BONITO CON ÉL!-con los brazos en la cintura y la mirada afilada, la doctora encaró al más que furioso hombre. Si alguien estaba logrando que esta situación se volviese una masacre total era Shirley, la cual no había retrocedido ni un poco ante la mirada amenazante que le lanzó Reborn. Si las cosas continuaban por el camino que habían tomado, tanto Lambo como todos los presentes pasarían a mejor vida. Todos sabían que una cosa que jamás se debía tocar con Reborn era su relación con el joven Bovino, pero al parecer Abby quería jugar a molestar a la bestia, ya que al paso que iban, Reborn terminaría matando a todos. Un tema prohibido era la relación de esos dos. Bueno al menos lo era si es que no querías meterte en un serio lío con el arcobaleno

Incluso aunque su parte cuerda le decía a Tsuna que no abriera la boca para interferir en esa locura, el lado de él que buscaba la calma y la paz ganó. Suspirando nuevamente, el peli-castaño se acercó al centro de ambos combatientes, sin importarle quien estuviese al otro lado del cuadrilátero. Ciertamente ahora no importaba si ambos dementes querían lanzarse al cuello del otro, ya que lo único que se debía solucionar era el estado de Lambo.

-Ya fue suficiente. Abby sé que estas molestas por cómo te habló Reborn,-dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al arcobaleno para que no hablase, Tsuna prosiguió.-pero por favor necesitamos que atiendas a Lambo con rapidez. Normalmente te causamos problemas, y quizás también te los causó Lambo, pero por favor tienes que ayudarlo.-una mirada suplicante de parte de Tsuna hizo que algunos instantes después de un corto silencio, Abby soltara un resoplido y se acercara a la cama donde estaba recostado Lambo, empujando de camino al ya furioso Reborn.

-Si quieren que lo atiende voy a necesitar primero un…-sin dejarla terminar Reborn decidió hablar sin importarle que Abby apretara uno de los bisturís que cargaba en la muñeca, y lo observara con ganas de rebanarlo como a un pavo de navidad.

-Necesita una transfusión de sangre, por eso es que esta así. La herida no es tan profunda, y no se dañó ningún órgano, pero si perdió mucha sangre.-su voz estaba cargada de frialdad al dirigirse a la doctora, pero también ocultaba un trasfondo de intensa preocupación.

-¿¡Si tanto quieres hablar porque no lo curas tú y mientras yo me voy a cenar?!-las cosas no mejoraban entre Reborn y Shirley, lo cual hizo que Tsuna interviniese de nuevo.

-Por favor paren de pelear. Estamos hablando de la salud de Lambo así que por el amor de Dios dejen de actuar así.-su voz era suave y amable como siempre, pero también contenía un deje de reproche y mando que nadie podía desconocer.

-Si quieren que revise al muchacho y lo cure de una vez, quiero que este…señor se salga de aquí.-mirando a Reborn de forma altanera, la doctora se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.-Si no hacen eso entonces será mejor que busquen de donde sacar un médico que atienda a este joven rápidamente.-arqueando una ceja, Abby

se vio las uñas y esperó una respuesta. Pasados unos instantes en el cual todos vieron a Reborn esperando que accediese, el arcobaleno se dio la vuelta entre mediciones y amenazas hechas hacia la endemoniada mujer. Después salió de la habitación, no pudiendo creer que se había rebajado a ser corrido de su propio cuarto. Y todo había sido por Lambo. Justo en ese momento que deseo enojarse con el chico, supo que no podría, ya que su preocupación iba un paso adelante que su ego, lo cual ya era decir bastante. Con un resoplido resignado el mayor se sentó en una de las sillas que había fuera en el pasillo, decidido a esperar hasta que le dijeran que había ocurrido.

* * *

Durante más de tres horas, Reborn vio como entraban y salían del cuarto llevando toallas, aparatos médicos, medicinas, sedantes, y finalmente un aparato que se usaría para la transfusión de sangre que requería Lambo. A mitad de esos momentos, todos los que habían estado en el cuarto-Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Riohey, Enma, y demás-fueron sacados a empujones por la frenética Abby. La cual cada vez que salía veía a Reborn como si quisiera hacerle vudú de un instante a otro. Con un poco de suerte tan solo poder darle un buen golpe en ese ego que estaba más grande que su cabeza. Lo cual causaba una leve sensación de diversión en el arcobaleno. Si bien era cierto que él y la doctora de la mansión aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para atacarse mutuamente, a Reborn le divertía hacer enojar a la esquizofrénica y zafada mujer. Podía sonar divertido si se veía desde el punto de vista de Reborn, pero si se tomaba en consideración la martirizada opinión de los demás miembros de la mansión, uno podía deducir fácilmente que con un loco en la base ya era suficiente. Dos o más si contábamos los arranques que sufrían los demás guardianes de vez en cuando, era bastante para hacer que el más listo quisiera tener una pistola a mano para poder acabar con su miserable existencia, o poner fin a la del martirizador. En este caso Reborn y la doctora

Después de un rato la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a una doctora que padecía unas grandes ojeras y una cara que prometía cobrarse la nochecita que había estado pasando. Al salir, Abby se pasó ambas manos por el cuello y se paró delante de la conglomeración de gente que se había reunido en el pasillo.

-No preguntare por que tanto amontonamiento, y antes de que me pregunten como está la salud del muchacho les diré que tiene suerte de vivir.-suspirando la mujer estiro su espalda, causando que los cansados músculos tronasen por el esfuerzo que había hecho las últimas horas.-Cocí la herida, que afortunadamente y como había dicho el…caballero-observó a Reborn con la mirada entrecerrada antes de volver a centrar su atención en los demás.-no perforó ningún órgano. Pero si fue lo suficiente profunda como para que la transfusión tomase tanto tiempo.-arqueó una ceja viendo con satisfacción al arcobaleno.-Sin embargo tardara un rato en despertar más si tomamos en cuenta que la daga con que fue apuñalado contenía una especie de veneno.-su voz por primera vez detonaba preocupación, alarmando a todos y causando que una ola de murmullos se abriera paso entre los presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres con que estaba envenenada?-la orden explicita, y marcada en el acento duro de Reborn, estuvo a punto de volver a ocasionar una pelea entre esos dos. La cual se detuvo una vez más gracias a la intervención del Jefe Vongola.

-Shirley ¿nos podrías decir qué tipo de veneno era el que poseía el cuchillo?-la voz del peli-castaño era clara y suave, pero también sonaba preocupada y un poco alterada.

-Justo ahora mis colegas están averiguando que clase de sustancias poseía el veneno, ya que aunque quise investigarlo con mi computadora, su base de datos no me daba información alguna acerca de que estaba hecho el veneno. Lo que si les puedo decir es que era lo suficientemente potente para derribar a un ejército completo. Por lo poco que pude saber, una de las toxinas que contenía el veneno proviene de una rara planta de Cuba, la cual está capacitada para inmovilizar y matar a su víctima casi al instante. Pero como ya les dije las pruebas no confirman aun que otras sustancias contenía el veneno, así que quizás demore en darles una respuesta más clara. Sin embargo sospecho que el que fabricó este tósigo conoce muy bien, los diferentes tipos de plantas venenosas que hay en el Occidente. Quizás hasta haya mezclado veneno de víboras en la sustancia.-suspirando con cansancio, la mujer se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su santuario médico en la mansión. Pero se detuvo un momento.-Si puedo agregar otra cosa, el que le encajó ese cuchillo al chico no planeaba matarlo, ya que aunque las sustancias eran lo suficientemente dañinas para causarle un grave daño, no hicieron lo suficiente para acabar con su vida. La persona que hirió al muchacho buscaba mandarles un mensaje a todos ustedes, un mensaje el cual creo está destinado a advertirles cuan poderosos son. Porque aun cuando la daga poseía sustancias sumamente corrosivas, no creo que hayan sido las más letales que tuviesen en su poder. Es más, pienso seriamente que simplemente fueron una probada de la verdadera magnitud que tienen sus alcances. Como ya dije antes, esas plantas de las que les hable no se consiguen en cualquier lado. Quizás solo en el mercado negro, y eso a un precio demasiado elevado. Y cuando me refiero a demasiado elevado, estoy hablando de millones de euros o dólares.-sin decir nada más, Abby continuó su caminata y se terminó de ir. En el instante en que la mujer terminó de hablar, un silencio aplastante se hizo entre la concurrencia que había en el pasillo. Sin embargo esto duro solo unos instantes, ya que sin decir nada o advertirles de lo que haría, Reborn comenzó a caminar de camino a la habitación donde dormía y en la cual yacía Lambo.

-Reborn espera, debemos averiguar qué fue lo que paso. Sí Abby tiene razón esto amerita que aumentemos la seguridad de la mansión y…-para ser francos, Tsuna no sabía cuántas veces había sido ignorado y callado en el día, pero si éramos realistas el golpe de puerta que recibió en la cara unos minutos después de seguir al arcobaleno al cuarto, debía ser ciertamente un golpe más a su alto mando. Podía ser el jefe Vongola, pero verdaderamente Reborn lo respetaba tanto como lo haría con un simple niño sin voz ni voto. Pero aunque esa idea no le gustaba al peli-castaño, decidió que pelear no era buena idea. Soltando un suspiro cansado y fastidiado le hizo una señal a todos los presentes para que empezaran a irse cada quien a las labores que le tocaban en la mansión. De ahora en adelante debían mejorar la seguridad de la base y como al parecer Reborn no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, era mejor que él y sus guardianes se pusieran a resolver ese problema. Estaba preocupado por Lambo y quería verlo pasa asegurarse de propia mano que estaba bien, pero si el portazo en la cara que recibió no era suficiente señal de que no era bien recibido en ese cuarto justo ahora, la traba que sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta sí que era un claro indicio. Bien podría intentar ir a tocar la puerta y recibir un pase directo al demonio cortesía del arcobaleno, así que prefiriendo ahorrarse los preliminares se marchó. Dándose la vuelta, decidido a hablar con su ex–tutor y poder comprobar la salud de su guardián del trueno en un rato más, Tsuna se fue directo a su despacho, seguido por algunos de sus guardianes y aliados-los Shimon, Cavalleone, Varia, Ginglionero, y el equipo Kukuyo-, con los que discutiría las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del cuarto donde estaba descansando Lambo después de la transfusión de sangre, el arcobaleno tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que poseía su cuarto. Por unos instantes su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo dormido que estaba sobre su cama, y con una mirada entrecerrada el mayor se acercó lentamente a la cama. Despacio y con movimientos suaves, Reborn se sentó junto al cuerpo del menor, quien ahora respiraba acompasadamente después de haber pasado esas tres horas en cirugía con Abby. Tal vez sonase raro, pero Lambo era más fuerte de lo que parecía y justamente por eso había sobrevivido a esa dura experiencia. La doctora podía decir que su vida había estado en peligro y que el veneno de la cuchilla que lo había atravesado era poderoso, pero eso no quitaba que Lambo era un sobreviviente. Uno el cual Reborn jamás dejaría que apartaran de su lado. Ni siquiera la muerte.

-Eres en verdad un tonto, pero cuando despiertes ya ajustare cuentas contigo. Eso de querer morirte sin mi permiso no me gustó nada Lambo…ya deberías saber que eres mío y solo mío…nada ni nadie puede alejarte de mi lado. Tan solo yo podría…pero ahora no quiero…-el susurro era una oscura promesa y verdad, dicha con un toque de desesperación en la voz. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Reborn había pasado los momentos más amargos de su vida pensando que perdería a Lambo, y sabía que si algo le pasaba a ese mocoso sentimental probablemente él perdería la última parte de humanidad que le quedaba. Un gruñido profundo y brusco escapó de sus labios antes de que el mayor atrapara en un puño, el pelo de Lambo. Así y sin decir nada más, pegó sus demandantes labios a los del chico, que aun estando inconsciente pudo percibir parte del sensual contacto. El beso fue en parte profundo y demandante, pero también se podía sentir la leve precaución del toque, ya que aunque Reborn deseaba más que nunca tomar al menor y poseerlo con fiereza, sabía que ahora su estado era muy débil. Viviría. Cierto, pero eso no quitaba que la herida había sido grave y ahora necesitaba descanso, por esa única razón el hombre no cedía a sus más bajos instintos y lo follaba. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía disfrutar un rato.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona, Reborn descendió una de sus manos por el pecho del inconsciente muchacho, para poder llegar hasta el vientre ajeno. Ahí empezó a acariciar el estómago de manera suave y sensual, para con su otra mano poder aflojarse un poco su corbata. Lentamente, y una vez después de soltar un poco el amarre de su corbata, el mayor de desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa para poder sentirse más cómodo. Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre hizo bajar aún más su mano hasta llegar a la cintura del menor. Apartando las sabanas un poco para tener mejor acceso, Reborn llegó hasta la parte de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Lambo de la cintura para abajo, para así poder separar las cubiertas de la ropa que cubría sus piernas, sus muslos, y su entrepierna. Con la mirada entrecerrada, el mayor comenzó a acariciar las piernas del chico, para después llegar al miembro ajeno. Suavemente de dedicó a frotar con su mano el falo del menor, robando algunos gemidos suaves del inconsciente muchacho. Al parecer aun estando en ese estado de desfallecimiento, Lambo podía apreciar las caricias del mayor, el cual ahora se dedicaba a desabrochar su propia camisa, y zafar su cinturón. No queriendo apresurarse, el hombre siguió tocando el miembro del oji-verde, mientras que con su otra mano empezaba a masturbarse el mismo. Era el erotismo en su totalidad. Durante su misma masturbación, el hombre jadeaba un poco, sonriendo con satisfacción-sin abrir los ojos-al oír los suaves resoplidos que soltaba el otro muchacho. Al parecer no faltaba mucho para que el chico se corriese, ya que su miembro estaba completamente erecto, y Reborn pudo sentir en sus manos las pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal que escurrían del pene de Lambo. Liberando algunos gruñidos roncos por el placer sentido, el arcobaleno detuvo las caricias al miembro ajeno por un momento, para poder tomar con su mano, la palma contraria y colocarla sobre su propio miembro. Gimiendo roncamente, el hombre reanudo su masturbación al falo del joven guardián, mientras con la mano de este se tocaba así mismo. Era una masturbación guiada por el obviamente, ya que quería poder sentir las manos de su joven amante en su propio miembro.

-Dios Lambo…se siente tan bien y sé que si estuvieses despierto…pensarías igual, aun cuando lo negases. No importa, ya que cuando abras los ojos…te comeré entero…me cobrare por estas horas de abstinencia en las que me tienes vaca tonta…-agachándose para quedar junto al oído del joven oji-verde, Reborn susurró estas y otras palabras más sensuales aún.

Sin dejar de tocarse a sí mismo o al cuerpo ajeno, el mayor mordisqueó el cuello del chico, dejando que llegara un momento-después de algunos minutos-en el que el cuerpo del más joven se tensó un poco, y dio fin al exquisito placer; algunos gritos pequeños escaparon del dormido cuerpo de Lambo, momentos antes de que se corriera empapando la mano del mayor y manchando las mantas de la cama. Al mismo tiempo, Reborn gruñó por lo bajo, echo hacía atrás su cabeza, tenso los músculos de su cuello y se corrió salvajemente.

-Lambo…-esta vez las cosas terminaron como debió ser desde un principio; en lugar de gritar el nombre de cualquier otro, el arcobaleno dejo escapar de entre sus labios el nombre de su amante, el nombre de Lambo, el nombre del único que podía hacerlo sentir más que cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Incorporando su cabeza lentamente, el mayor fue normalizando poco a poco su respiración, hasta que pudo recobrar la compostura de sus apasionados y quemantes sentidos.-Sinceramente no puedo esperar a que despiertes…para repetirlo. Pero esta vez te tomare hasta que pierdas la voz de tanto gritar, hasta que no conozcas otra cosa que no sea el delirante placer que solo yo sé darte. Lucharás y pelearás tanto como puedas una vez que despiertes, pero siempre venceré tú control Lambo, siempre estaré al mando de tú deseo y de tú placer.-una vez que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, con el acento duro y demandante de Reborn, el hombre se puso en pie, se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, y cubrió el cuerpo del chico con las mantas. Recostado junto al cuerpo en recuperación del muchacho, el mayor se dedicó a ver el techo, esperando el momento en que despertase para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y también para averiguar quién demonios le había hecho esto. Tarde o temprano el daría con el responsable y lo haría pagar; lenta y dolorosamente, un castigo ejemplar y hecho bajo el riguroso puño con el que castigaba a sus enemigos.

Dos días después de los últimos acontecimientos, Lambo comenzó por fin a abrir los ojos. Sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y agarrotado, el chico se removió sobre las cobijas y entreabrió los labios con cansancio.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-su voz se oía pastosa y seca por los días que estuvo inconsciente.

-Vaya…ya era hora que despertaras Lambo. Es increíble que una simple herida como esa te mantuviese fuera de combate por tres días enteros, ya estaba empezando a considera buscarme a alguien que no fuese tan débil.-la voz de Reborn fue como un choque mental para el joven guardián, quien se quedó tieso ante el sonido snesual, duro, y ronco que despedía la voz del mayor. Sinceramente él oji-verde no había esperado oír la voz del arcobaleno, y mucho menos después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Dios, aún le venían a la mente pequeños flshases de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde; Reborn montándolo como un animal; Reborn rugiendo y perdido en su propio delirio de placer sin tomar en consideración lo que el sentía; Reborn gritando el nombre del otro joven mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo. La rabia y el dolor volvieron a él como una ola de demoledora furia, golpeando y azotando su corazón. Antes de que pudiera pararse e ir a maldecir al arcobaleno hasta que perdiera la voz, una leve punzada de dolor en el costado lo hizo jadear, y quedarse quieto. Dándose cuenta por vez primera de su… ¿herida? Frunciendo el ceño, Lambo parpadeo al ver la venda que cubría parte de su cintura, y la cual estaba teñida con una pequeña capa color escarlata de su sangre. Confundido y deteniendo sus acusaciones, el chico puso su mano sobre la herida que cubría la venda en su cintura.-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-su voz detonaba confusión, casi incredulidad de no saber cómo carajos se había hecho esa lesión.

-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso, y quién te hirió?-enfadada, exasperada y fría era la voz del mayor, más al saber que Lambo no recordaba cómo era que había acabado en ese estado.

-No, yo solo recuerdo que me iba a ir y…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se dio cuenta que el mismo se había echado de cabeza con Reborn. Por un momento tuvo miedo de la reacción de Reborn, pero también por su mente pasó el dolor de la última vez, haciendo que sus temores se esfumaran. A medias.

-¿Te ibas a qué Lambo? ¿Me estás diciendo que planeabas irte mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo y escapar como un cobarde?-las palabras estaban hechas con una calma fría y desgarradora, la cual hizo que Lambo temblase.

-Sí…necesitaba irme, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de porque me iba a ir.-apartando su mirada de la de Reborn, Lambo agacho la cabeza y se puso a jugar nerviosamente con un hilo de la colcha.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones ¿eh? Bien pues te diré algo vaca estúpida, justo ahora no estoy de humor para aguantar tus berrinches, Así que te aconsejo que me digas ¿a dónde coños planeabas ir? Te ibas a escapar por ser tan solo un cobarde que no puede enfrentar la situa…-sin dejar que el hombre terminase de hablar, el menor se puso en pie con la cara mojada por las lágrimas y a duras penas logró llegar donde estaba el otro.

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO ENGREÍDO! ¿¡TODAVÍA ME PREGUNTAS PORQUE ME QUERÍA IR CUANDO TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA?! ¡TÚ Y TÚ MALDITO FRÍO CORAZÓN! ¡PERO YA NO QUIERO NADA, NI ESPERO NADA DE TI, ERES SOLO UN BASTARDO SIN CORAZÓN, EL CUAL NO LE IMPORTA SI ME LASTIMA O NO! ¡SI ME VOY SI ME MUERO, ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡NADA DE LO QUE ME PASE TE DEBE IMPORTAR! ¡TÚ ANIMAL DESPIADADO TE…TE QUIERO ODIAR, ESO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO Y DESEO, ODIARTE HASTA QUE NO HAYA NADA QUE PUEDA CAMBIARLO! ¡PARA QUE ASÍ AL MENOS TENGA EL CONSUELO DE QUE TODO ESTE DOLOR QUE LLEVO CLAVADO EN MI INTERIOR SE CONVIERTA EN ALGO QUE NO ME DESTROCE LENTAMENTE!-entre jadeos, lágrimas, sollozos y débiles movimientos, Lambo golpeó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el pecho de Reborn. Lo golpeó como si con esta acción pudiese deshacerse de toda la pena que había anidado en su ser, creando un vacío repleto de traición y reproche. Después de algunos instantes en que el chico golpeó hasta quedarse sofocado por el cansancio y el atroz dolor en su cintura, las piernas le fallaron y se tuvo que abrazar al saco del otro. Quien a estas alturas estaba mudo y quieto igual que una estatua, pero tenso como nunca.

Sin decir nada y soltando pequeños sollozos, Lambo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, temblando ante la fuerza de su desolado llanto. Los minutos pasaron y Reborn fue perdiendo su tensión, volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo para poder encarar el enfrentamiento del joven guardián.

-No pienso disculparme por lo que paso, porque es algo que paso y que tú deberías aprender a olvidar. Pasado es pasado. Sin embargo tampoco quiero que sigas haciendo estos berrinches tontos, porque aunque quizás cometí un error eso no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar lo sucedido. Ya que no puedo. Pero también quiero que entiendas esto Lambo, estoy harto de que siempre huyas al menor problema que haya, estoy harto de que no te quedes a enfrentar lo que se viene encima, pero más harto estoy de que me presiones cuando es algo que no soporto. Tú aceptaste involucrarte conmigo, pues bien ahora atente a las consecuencias. Quizás te duele lo que hice, y siento que las cosas hayan terminado así, pero no voy a darte cuenta de mis actos. Lo único que si puedo prometerte es que no voy a cometer el mismo error…no por segunda vez…y tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado. No puedo decirte quien es Desmond simplemente porque eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí. Y sí, es cierto que en otro tiempo el fui mi amante, pero ahora forma parte de mi pasado, así que olvida lo que ocurrió esa noche y olvídalo a él.-con ese tono duro y frío, el arcobaleno tomo de la barbilla al menor, levantándosela para poder observar las profundidades de esos ojos color verde esmeralda. Esos ojos que lo enloquecía cada vez que se topaban con los suyos en los momentos de ardiente y salvaje pasión que compartían.

Sin decir nada, Reborn observó con los ojos entrecerrados el fino rostro del chico; su piel suave y clara como la leche, sus labios perfectamente delineados y tentadores. Todos esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían anhelarlo con erótico salvajismo.

-Deja de pensar en las respuestas que buscas que te diga Lambo, ya que no te las diré. Solo déjate llevar al estar siendo tocado por mí y olvida todo lo relacionado con Desmond, o con lo que haya sido en otro tiempo. No puedo decirte que significó en otro momento ese muchacho para mí, pero si puedo hacerte mío ahora, y por dios que lo haré.-sin esperar más tiempo un suave ronroneo escapó de los labios del mayor, momentos antes de que agarrara el pelo del chico en un puño, para atraerlo contra sí mismo y pegar sus exigentes labios contra los ajenos.

Mordiendo, chupando, y acariciando la boca ajena, el mayor lamió el contorno de la boca del menor, incitándolo a que la abriera para darle pasó a sus caricias. Sin prisa alguna, pero con el deseo creciendo a fuego lento en su sistema, Reborn logró tomar posesión por completo de la boca de Lambo, metiendo su lengua con profundidad en la suave, erótica y sensual cavidad bucal del menor.

Suspiros de placer escaparon de los labios de Lambo, mientras se abrazaba a los fuertes hombros del arcobaleno. Quería protestar, quería pedirle su confianza, quería sentir más que solo esos escasos momentos de amor. Era codicioso, pero lo deseaba todo sin importar que. Deseaba y necesitaba sentir más del mayor. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía exigirle más a Reborn, ya que aquel hombre que ahora lo estaba llevando prácticamente a empujones contra la cama no podía dar más de lo que tenían hasta el momento.

Quizás los demás pensaran que el arcobaleno era frío, cruel y despiadado, pero aunque ese fuese el caso en la mayoría de las veces, Lambo sabía que aunque no les dijera el porqué, Reborn tenía heridas en el alma que eran lo suficientemente profundas. Heridas que estaban relacionadas con un pasado que no quería contarle a nadie, y aunque el chico anhelara ganarse la confianza del mayor, entendía que eso sería muy difícil de lograr. Seguramente el hombre había sido traicionado más veces de las que los demás jamás sabrían, y eso hacía que Lambo quisiera aún más estar al lado de él. Sin importar cuantas veces peleasen, cuantas veces se hirieran mutuamente, en el fondo el oji-verde sabía que esto era lo que había escogido y aceptado desde la primera vez que decidió entregarse por completo al mayor. Dolía. Cierto, pero nada lo destruiría más que saberse lejos de aquel que lo envolvía y le daba vida. Reborn, ese asesino inhumano al que todos temían, pero que solo él amaba. Tal vez nadie comprendería porque el muchacho continuaba al lado del arcobaleno, pero con que solo el supiera sus razones y lo que lo motivaba a hacerlo, nada le importaba. Algunas veces lo odiaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo necesitaba y amaba como nadie. Y aunque sonase una verdadera locura, Lambo había admitido hace mucho tiempo que así sería esto con Reborn; una lucha constante por ver quien cedía primero, en la cual naturalmente terminaba ganando el mayor.

Lambo siempre amaría a Reborn, ya que solo él podía comprender esos sentimientos que el hombre mantenía al resguardo de las miradas curiosas de otros. Emociones que nadie conocía, pero que solo el joven guardián había llegado a ver en las fugaces miradas que se daban él y el arcobaleno al estar juntos. No era malo, solo estaba roto por dentro, y aunque le tomase toda una vida, Lambo se prometió así mismo que haría lo imposible por subsanar el dolor que Reborn cargaba dentro de sí. Todo. Hasta quedarse a su lado y soportar cada lagrima que sabría derramaría por causa del hitman. Porque para él eso era la mejor prueba…del amor que sentía hacia el mayor.

Con un movimiento brusco de la mano, Reborn empujó contra la cama a Lambo, haciendo que el chico jadeara al haber sido cortado de tajo ese beso. Sin poder evitarlo el muchacho gimió al caer contra las sabanas de la cama, perdido ante la intensa sensación de placer que le proporcionaba el sentirse a merced de Reborn. Mordiendo su labio observó como el mayor se comenzaba a desamarrar la corbata con movimientos sensuales y precisos, para después arrojarla al piso de un tirón.

-Quédate quieto mientras me pongo a trabajar Lambo, quiero que te mantengas obediente y sumiso a cada caricia que te de…o podría castigarte si no obedeces.-con un ronroneo ronco y profundo, el hombre termino de sacarse botón a botón la camisa que llevaba puesta. Dejando al descubierto un pecho marcado por el ejercicio, y los músculos fuertemente plasmados en la piel.-Quítate la bata Lambo…quítatela ahora.-una orden, dicha entre los gruñidos de un animal que deseaba marcar lo que es suyo.

El menor temblaba por dentro y por fuera al saber que Reborn pronto lo tomaría, dando una vez más por sentada la pertenencia que tenía sobre él. La herida a su costado punzaba y le provocaba un dolor infernal, pero eso ahora no le importaba. No mientras un macho del calibre de Reborn empezaba a dirigir una de sus manos al broche de su cinturón, para quitarlo. Diablos si eso no lo ponía endemoniadamente caliente, nada más lo haría. Soltando un suspiro mezcla de cansancio y mezcla de placer, el joven guardián llevo sus manos al listón que cerraba la bata por detrás de su espalda...


End file.
